


So rein wie der Schnee

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Founder of the demonic Path, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, postcanon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul





	So rein wie der Schnee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As Pure As Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921137) by [Shinocchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi). 



„Meister Wei? Meister Wei?“

Wei WuXian war noch dabei, den bedauernswerten, zotteligen Dämon zu ärgern, den sie vorher gefangen und mit einem Kun - Xian - Seil gefesselt hatten, in dem er diesem einzelne Haarsträhnen heraus zupfte. Kurz davor saß er noch auf einem tiefhängenden Ast, ließ eins seiner Beine herunter baumeln und kommentierte vergnügt von dort aus, die ganze Zeit die Fähigkeiten seiner Schüler.

 

Die letzte Erinnerung, die Lan SiZhui an seinen Lehrer hatte, war, wie dieser ein hauchdünnes Stück Papier in Richtung des flüchtenden Dämon schleuderte, ihm damit den Weg versperrte und in die magische Barriere, die die Lan - Schüler vorbereitet hatten, zurückschleuderte, so als ob der Dämon gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen wäre.

 

Aber danach...

 

Als Lan SiZhui wieder zum Baum hoch sah, war Wei Wuxian bereits verschwunden. Lan SiZhui schaute sich um, weil er annahm, dass ihr Lehrer vom Baum herabgestiegen sein musste um sich den Schülern anzuschließen. Lan SiZhui erspähte jedoch nur das Meer weißer Roben seiner Mitschüler, aber nicht die schwarze Robe ihres Lehrers.

 

„JingYi, kannst du hier eine Weile für mich übernehmen? Ich sehe nach Meister Wei.“, fragte er Lan JingYi bevor er sein eigenes Schwert wegsteckte.

„Wie? Er ist weg? Wie alt ist er eigentlich? Was wird HanGuang-Jun sagen, wenn wir ihn verloren haben?“, grummelte Lan JingYi laut vor sich hin. Lan SiZhui lächelte bitter.

„Deshalb sehe ich ja nach ihm. Wenn ich innerhalb einer Stunde nicht wieder zurück bin, könnt ihr schon einmal nach Hause vorgehen. Ich erstatte dann persönlich HanGuang-Jun Bericht.“

Lan JingYi entfuhr ein kleiner Seufzer. „Gut, gut. Aber sei vorsichtig!“

 

Und das war es dann.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Seitdem streunte Lan SiZhui schon eine gute halbe Stunde durch den dichten Wald. Aber ihm begegnete mitten in dieser grünen Dunkelheit kein einziges Lebenszeichen, erst recht nicht von Wei WuXian.

 

„Meister Wei?!“ rief Lan SiZhui immer wieder. Aber er bekam keine Antwort. Schwer atmend blickte er umher. Als er plötzlich eine taumelnde Bewegung wahrnahm, griff er instinktiv nach seinem Schwert. Aber was da aus den Schatten trat, war nur eine mehr als bekannte Figur. Lan SiZhui seufzte erleichtert auf.

 

„Onkel Ning!“, grüßte er lächelnd.

„A-Yuan, suchst du den jungen Herrn Wei?“, fragte Wen Ning.

Seine sanfte Stimme und die Art wie er Lan SiZhui über den Kopf streichelte, bildeten einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu seinem ausdruckslosen Gesicht.

„Ja! Weißt du wo er ist?“ fragte Lan SiZhui breit grinsend.

Wen Ning nickte und zeigte auf eine engstehende Baumreihe hinter Lan SiZhui.

„Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Minuten gesehen“, sagte er.

„Er weiß, dass du hier bist?“, fragte Lan SiZhui während er auf den Pfad zuging, auf den Wen Ning gezeigt hatte.

„Ja, wir sprachen miteinander,“ sagte Wen Ning. „Er weiß auch, dass du ihn suchst.“

„...Er weiß, dass ich...ihn suche...“, Lan SiZhui schüttelte pikiert den Kopf und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Wei WuXian Wen Ning los geschickt hatte, damit er nach ihm sah.

 

Egal wie lange er Wei WuXian kannte, Lan SiZhui war einfach nicht im Stande zu verstehen, wie dieser tickte. Vielleicht war Wei WuXian für andere auch gar nicht zu verstehen. Wenn es eine Person gab, die das wusste, dann konnte es nur diese eine Person sein. Das war nur einer von vielen Gründen, warum Lan SiZhui Lan WangJi so sehr bewunderte.

 

Wen Ning folgend, trafen sie beide bald darauf auf Wei WuXian. Wie zuvor, bevor Lan SiZhui ihn aus den Augen verloren hatte, saß er auf einem Baum, ließ ein Bein vom Ast herabbaumeln und spielte auf seiner Flöte. Lan SiZhui und Wen Ning hatten nicht die Absicht sein Flötenspiel zu unterbrechen. Sie standen einfach still unter dem Baum und blickten zu ihm empor. Lan SiZhui hatte die Melodie, die Wei WuXian spielte, bisher nur ein einziges Mal gehört:

 

Wei WuXian hatte ihn, als er 2 Jahre alt war, mit dieser Melodie von seiner Großmutter weg gelockt. Damals hatte Lan SiZhui sich auf seinem Schoß festgeklammert, während Wei WuXian, genau wie jetzt auch, auf einem Baum saß, in die Ferne blickte und Flöte spielte. Lan SiZhui war damals noch viel zu klein gewesen, um verstehen zu können, warum Wei WuXian damals so traurig und gedankenverloren aussah. Er kannte weder die Konsequenzen, die aus diesem Schmerz erfüllten Blick folgten, noch warum Wei WuXian - als er das Flötenspiel beendete - , plötzlich wie ausgewechselt breit grinste, sein Haar verwuschelte und ihn damit mobbte, dass er herunter fallen würde, wenn er sich nicht ordentlich festhielte. Doch jetzt verstand er.

 

Während Lan SiZhuis Gedanken in die Vergangenheit abschweiften, hatte Wei WuXian sein Flötenspiel beendet. Er sprang vom Baum herunter, landete graziös auf dem Boden und schritt auf die beiden zu.

 

„Meister Wei, ich habe dich gesucht. Was machst du hier?“, grüßte Lan SiZhui ihn.

 

„SiZhui, du kommst genau richtig!“ grinste Wei WuXian.

Er steckte Chenqing - seine Flöte - zurück in seinen Gürtel und entfernte sich von dem Baum, auf dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte.

 

„Meister Wei, hast du hier irgendetwas Interessantes gefunden?“ fragte Lan SiZhui. Immerhin wusste er, dass Wei WuXian niemand war, der einfach so weg spazierte, nur um anderen grundlos Sorgen zu bereiten. Er musste einen Grund dafür haben.

 

„Ich hörte von einem wundersamen Stein in dieser Gegend. Weißt du zufällig etwas darüber?“ Wei WuXian winkte den beiden zu, damit sie ihm folgten.

 

„Ein wundersamer...Stein? Meister Wei, entschuldige, aber darüber bin ich leider nicht informiert.“ antwortete Lan Sizhui etwas peinlich berührt.

 

„Keine Angst, es ist nicht dein Fehler, dass du davon nichts weißt. Hätte ja sein können. Denn, wer weiß? Vielleicht hättest du ja etwas gehört, genauso wie du etwas über meine dunkle Vergangenheit mit der „Herrin des Gartens“ aufgeschnappt hast…,“ stichelte Wei WuXian.

 

Über Lan SiZhuis seltsam verzogene Miene leise lachend, wedelte er mit seiner Hand und fuhr fort:

„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass niemand vom Lan Clan das wissen kann. Es sei denn, er hätte die Chance bekommen, die Bücher, die in der verbotenen Kammer stehen, zu lesen. Du wärst überrascht wie viele…..ähm…, wie soll ich es ausdrücken...dämonische Gegenstände so in der Wolkenkanzel herum liegen. Dieser Stein ist einer davon...“.

 

Sie hielten vor einem monumentalen Stein, der so groß wie Lan Sizhui und verborgen unter wuchernden Gräsern war. Auf den ersten Blick konnte man nichts Außergewöhnliches an dem Stein feststellen. Er hatte die Form einer Steele wie man sie an jedem Dorfeingang finden konnte. Normalerweise war dort der Name des Ortes eingraviert. Dieser Stein hatte jedoch keine Gravur, die Oberfläche war glatt und unversehrt. Zu unversehrt für einen Stein in der Wildnis.

 

„Ich hab auch erst aus einem der Bücher in der verbotenen Kammer davon erfahren.“

Wei WuXian sprach voll Stolz, so als ob er einen unglaublichen Schatz ganz alleine entdeckt hätte.

 

„Meister Wei, dir..dir.. ist der Zugang in die verbotene Kammer gestattet?!“ fragte Lan SiZhui vorsichtig. Verwirrung gepaart mit Bewunderung mischten sich in seine Stimme.

 

Wei WuXian nickte.

 

„Hör mal zu, die verbotene Kammer ist für jemanden wie mich ein Paradies! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon wie viele Schriften man über verbotene Fähigkeiten und Materialien hier finden kann? Und diese Dokumente sind weitaus vollständiger als meine eigenen Notizen! Und ich hatte wirklich viele, nicht wahr, Wen Ning?“

 

„Ja, ...extrem viele…,“ bestätigte Wen Ning schaudernd, so als wäre allein die Erinnerung daran reiner Horror.

 

Lan SiZhui konnte nur darüber bitter lächeln. Die Menge der Notizen war nicht der eigentliche Punkt, aber gut. Selbstverständlich war den Schülern der Zutritt zu dieser Bücherkammer verboten. Was würde aus dem Lan Clan werden, wenn jeder einfach so damit anfangen würde, sich das dämonische Wissen zu Gemüte zu führen?

 

„Wie auch immer.“

Wei WuXian lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Stein vor ihnen. Er benutzte Chenqing um zwei mal leicht auf den Stein zu klopfen: das Geräusch von hartem Holz auf einer steinernen Oberfläche durchdrang die Stille der Waldlichtung.

 

„Wen Ning hat versucht, den Stein zu zerstören, aber vergebens! Jetzt kannst du dir bestimmt lebhaft vorstellen wie unglaublich stabil das Ding hier ist. Wenn Gift gegen Gift, also Gleiches gegen Gleiches, wirkungslos ist, vielleicht funktionieren dann gegensätzliche Energien.“

 

Falls Lan SiZhui Wei WuXians ach so vertraute Gedankengänge richtig interpretierte und weiter spann…

 

„Lan SiZhui! Wärst du so lieb, mir dein Schwert auszuleihen?“ Wei WuXian winkte ihm mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu.

 

Lan SiZhui konnte nichts anderes als mit dem Kopf schütteln, dann gab er ohne ein weiteres Wort sein Schwert an Wei WuXian weiter.

 

„Danke dir! Ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf dich verlassen kann.“ lobte Wei WuXian ihn als er das Schwert entgegen nahm und die Klinge aus der Scheide zog

.

„Gern geschehen!“, erwiderte Lan SiZhui. „Aber warum hast du nicht HanGuang-Jun gefragt, ob er mitkommt? Ich denke, Bichen ist ein weitaus zuverlässigeres Schwert als meins.“

 

„Apropos, gut, dass du mich daran erinnert hast.“

 

Wei WuXian war gerade dabei einen Schlag mit dem Schwert auf den Stein zu landen, hielt nun aber mitten in der Bewegung inne und warf Lan SiZhui einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

 

„Erzähle Lan Zhan hierüber nichts.“

 

„Darüber, dass du mein Schwert ausgeliehen hast und nicht seins?“ fragte Lan SiZhui nach.

 

„Über diesen Stein.“ korrigierte ihn Wei WuXian.

 

Und ohne Lan SiZhuis Antwort abzuwarten, schlug er mit der Klinge auf den Stein.

Der Aufprall löste eine Explosion aus, deren gleißender Lichtschimmer sie blendete. Die wabernde Luft um sie herum verschlang sie wie ein dichter Nebelschleier.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kurz bevor es anfing zu regnen, erreichten Wei WuXian und Lan SiZhui das große Eingangstor der Wolkenkanzel. Nachdem sie Schutz gefunden hatten, spornte er Lan SiZhui an, Lan WangJi zu treffen um ihn über die Nachtjagd und ihre Verspätung zu informieren.

 

„Sag ihm einfach, dass sein schamloser Wei Ying einfach stiften ging um dämonische Energien auszukundschaften, so dass du ihn erst zurückholen musstest.“ gab Wei WuXian Lan SiZhui eine Ausrede an die Hand. Lan SiZhui verabschiedete sich. Nun, da Wei WuXian alleine war, schlenderte er den Korridor, der zum JingShi, dem Privatgemach Lan WangJis führte, entlang.

 

Plötzlich sah er im Garten ein kleines, wollig-weißes Etwas, das zitternd unter einem Baum saß.

 

„Oh nein!“, entfuhr es ihm still. Und ohne auf den prasselnden Regen zu achten, rannte er auf den Baum zu.

 

„Komm‘ her.“, sprach Wei WuXian mit sanfter Stimme während er seine Hand dem zitternden Häschen entgegen streckte.

 

Es hatte seine Äuglein fest zugekniffen. Aber als es die Stimme über sich vernahm, öffnete es vorsichtig eines seiner Augen. Als es den Menschen wahrnahm, riss es erschrocken beide Äuglein weit auf, drehte und wand sich bis es unweigerlich mit seiner Kehrseite gegen den Baum stieß. Es kniff seine Äuglein wieder ganz fest zu und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

 

Begleitet von einem Lächeln, seufzte Wei WuXian leise. Er rückte vorsichtig näher und fast hätte er es geschafft das Häschen mit seinen Fingern zu berühren, als plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Donner den Himmel erzittern ließ. Panisch sprang das Häschen vorwärts, direkt in Wei WuXians Hände. Sofort drückte er es vorsichtig an seine Brust und streichelte es beruhigend über sein Köpfchen.

 

Der Regen fiel nun sintflutartig auf ihn herunter. Die Tropfen hetzten über sein Gesicht und taumelten zu seinen langen Wimpern. Eiskalt erwischt, stockte Wei WuXian der Atem, während er das Häschen weiter an sich drückte. Eine machtvolle Windböe riss ihn fast von den Beinen, als sich eine Hand gegen seinen Rücken presste, die verhinderte, dass er auf den nassen Boden fiel. Als er seine Augen öffnete, fiel kein Regen mehr auf ihn und selbst das Tosen des Windes schien gebändigter als vorher.

 

Instinktiv brach Wei WuXian in ein breites Grinsen aus und rief:

„Lan Zhan!“

 

Als er seinen Kopf drehte um den Besitzer der Hand auf seinem Rücken direkt anzusehen, erkannte er, dass es nicht Lan WangJi war, den er erblickte, sondern jemand, der ihm nur sehr ähnlich sah.

 

Panisch rappelte sich Wei WuXian wieder auf.

 

„Ze...ZeWu-Jun. Entschuldige, ich dachte..es...wäre...“

 

Lan XiChen lächelte ihn einfach nur milde an. Er hielt einen Regenschirm über sie, so dass sie nicht nass wurden und über seinem anderen Arm war eine dicke, lange Robe drapiert. Im Kontrast zum durchnässten Wei WuXian war Lan XiChen komplett trocken.

 

„WangJi ist schon im JingShi.“ erklärte er und reichte Wei WuXian ein sauberes Taschentuch.

Wei WuXian nahm es und wischte das Häschen in seinem Arm trocken.

 

„Er sagte irgendwas von wegen, dass du sofort ins Privatgemach kommen würdest, sobald du zurück bist. Ich habe dasselbe gedacht.“ Lan XiChen sah Wei WuXian abschätzend an.

 

Wei WuXian lachte etwas unbeholfen.

„Ich war auf dem Weg dorthin, aber...“ er knuffte leicht den Kopf des Häschens.

 

Lan XiChen strahlte und begann ebenfalls den Kopf des Kaninchens anmutig zu streicheln. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Wei WuXian plötzlich ungeschickt niesen musste.

 

„….-tschu!! Entschuldige,...es ..ist...ha-, ha-, hatschi!!“

Schniefend rieb er sich salopp die Nase und grinste verlegen.

 

Lan XiChen schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, nahm die Robe vom Arm und hüllte Wei WuXian darin ein. Seine Robe war so groß, dass Wei WuXian mitsamt dem Häschen darin versank.

 

„Ist schon gut! Ich bin es gewöhnt bei so einem Wetter herum zu laufen. So ein kleiner Regenschauer ist doch nichts.“, sagte Wei WuXian hastig, beschämt darüber, dass Lan XiChen sich scheinbar genötigt sah, so auf ihn aufpassen zu müssen.

 

Schon wollte er ihm die Robe wieder zurückgeben, doch Lan XiChen drückte nur seine Hand auf Wei WuXians und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Und so ganz nebenbei: ich bin nicht die richtige Person um die du dich sorgen solltest. Bist du dir sicher, dass WangJi dich in diesem Zustand sehen sollte, nachdem du schon so spät erst zurückkommst?“

 

Sprachlos schluckte Wei WuXian schwer.

 

Lächelnd sprach Lan XiChen weiter:

 

„Seit Kurzem wird es immer kühler. Der Winter kommt bald. Ich weiß, dass wenn es um dich geht, WangJi wesentlich besser darin ist, solche Dinge im Blick zu haben. Aber du solltest auch wissen, wie du besser auf dich selbst aufpasst.“

 

Wei WuXian nickte.

 

„Danke für deine Besorgnis, ZeWu-Jun. Ich werde versuchen Lan Zhan nicht all zu viele Sorgen zu machen. Schließlich muss ich mich ja auch um ihn kümmern.“

 

Lan XiChen lächelte ein weiteres Mal.

 

Wei WuXian fuhr fort:

„Ich sollte zu ihm gehen, bevor er mich suchen kommt. Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass er bei diesem Wetter rumlaufen muss. Danke für deine Robe, ZeWu-Jun. Ich gebe sie zurück, nachdem ich sie gewaschen habe.“

 

Er verbeugte sich leicht vor Lan XiChen, drehte sich um und machte einen Schritt Richtung Korridor, als Lan XiChen ihn noch einmal zurückrief.

 

„Oh, bevor ich es vergesse!“

 

Wei WuXian stoppte mitten im Schritt und schaute über seine Schulter.

 

„Was denn, ZeWu-Jun?“

 

Lan XiChen trat auf ihn zu. Sein Lächeln schien nun noch etwas Anderes anzudeuten.

 

„Was deine Anfrage von vor ein paar Tagen angeht...“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wie erwartet, befand sich Lan WangJi bereits in seinem Gemach JingShi als Wei WuXian die Tür erreichte.

 

Gedimmtes Licht schien durch das dünne Papier der geschlossenen Fenster, das züngelnde Kerzenlicht malte verschwommen Lan WangJis Schatten darauf. Er saß vor seinem Tisch und schien zu lesen, oder viel wahrscheinlicher zu warten.

 

Wei WuXian zuckte bei diesem Anblick zusammen und fühlte sich auf einmal schlecht. Lan WangJi hatte die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet. Über all die Jahre und selbst heute. Wei WuXian traf es wie ein Schlag als sein Herz sich zusammen zog.

 

Er streifte das letzte bisschen Regenwasser von sich ab, drückte das Häschen noch enger an seine Brust, atmete einmal tief ein und setzte sein breitestes Lächeln auf. Dann öffnete er die Tür.

 

„Lan Zhan! Ich bin wieder zurück! Begrüße mich!“

 

Lan WangJi blickte von seinem Buch auf und erhob sich langsam. Seine ungerührten Gesichtszüge verrieten nichts. Er schien weder zornig noch aufgeregt zu sein, aber das war auch schon alles was Wei WuXian von seinem Antlitz ablesen konnte.

 

Immer noch sein unverwandtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, blieb Wei WuXian wie angewurzelt stehen, als Lan WangJi direkt vor ihm verharrte. Seine Augen wanderten über Wei WuXians Gesicht, sein Blick so gelassen, so gutmütig.

 

Wei Wuxians Herz setzte aus: ,War etwa Schmutz auf seinem Gesicht? Oder sogar irgendwelche Verletzungen?‘.

 

Ohne ein Wort, hob Lan WangJi eine Hand und wischte etwas von Wei WuXians Wangenknochen.

 

Wei WuXian hielt den Atem an.

 

„Schmutz.“, war alles was Lan WangJi sagte.

 

Wei WuXian schaute auf den Finger. Ein Schmutzfleck, der wie getrocknete Erde aussah, besudelte die makellose Haut.

 

„Oh! Das muss wohl im Wald passiert sein.“, strahlte Wei WuXian ihn an und gleichzeitig dachte er bei sich: ;Zum Glück ist es kein Blut‘.

 

Lan WangJi schüttelte nur ganz leicht seinen Kopf. Als nächstes fiel sein Blick auf die Robe, die Wei WuXian trug.

 

„Warum bist du so nass?“, fragte Lan WangJi während er gleichzeitig seine Hand erhob und diese auf Wei WuXians Nacken legte. Unwillkürlich lehnte Wei WuXian sich in seine Berührung. Das Häschen hopste ihm dabei von seinem Arm.

 

Wei WuXians Gesicht umfassend, hob Lan WangJi seinen Kopf leicht an und küsste flüchtig die Stirn. Wei WuXian schloss seine Augen und versank in der weichen Geste. Als Lan WangJi ihn so sah, bewegte er seine Lippen weiter nach unten, küsste Wei WuXians Augenlider und naschte die noch anhaftenden Regentropfen von seinen langen Wimpern.

 

Seine Hände glitten jetzt vorsichtig an Wei WuXians Armen hoch und runter bis zu seinen Händen. Lan WangJis Augen blitzten auf, als er seine Hände direkt berührte.

 

„Warum bist du so kalt?“, murmelte er. Sein heißer Atem traf Wei WuXians Wange als er sprach.

 

„Ich war halt den ganzen Tag draußen“, antwortete Wei WuXian. Er stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und rieb seine Nasenspitze gegen die Lan WangJis.

 

„Außerdem regnet es. Leih mir deine Wärme, Lan Zhan.“

 

Lan WangJis Griff um seine Hände verstärkte sich. Für einige Momente sah er ihm einfach nur in die Augen. Plötzlich hob er Wei WuXians Hände an seinen Mund und hauchte seinen heißen Atem über seine Handflächen. Wei WuXian seufzte erleichtert auf. Er schloss seine Augen und kostete das angenehme Gefühl aus.

 

„Baden.“, sagte Lan WangJi einfach.

Ohne Wei WuXians Reaktion abzuwarten, hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn zu dem Badefass.

 

„Lan Zhan, du magst es wohl sehr, mich so herum zu tragen, nicht wahr? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass, seit ich dir sagte, dass du das machen kannst, wann immer du willst, du keine einzige Gelegenheit mehr dazu auslässt.“, kicherte Wei WuXian lakonisch und hielt sich an Lan WangJis Nacken fest. Lan WangJi schwieg nur.

 

Erst als sie direkt vor dem Fass standen, bemerkte Wei WuXian, dass das Wasser heiß war, so als ob es gerade erst frisch eingelassen worden wäre. Eigentlich hätte es längst kalt sein müssen, wenn Wei WuXian bedachte, wie spät er zurückgekommen war. War es aber nicht.

 

„Zieh deine Sache aus.“, hallte Lan WangJis Stimme in seinen Ohren wieder. Seine Stimme klang magnetisch und so nah, dass sie Schauer über Wei WuXians Rücken rieseln ließ. Das, was er sagte, half nicht im Geringsten, das aufsteigende Prickeln in Wei WuXians Leib zu beruhigen.

 

Plötzlich wieder in der Realität, sprang Wei WuXian von Lan WangJis Arm und fing an sich aus seiner nassen Kleidung zu schälen. Vorsichtig übergab er Lan WangJi die Robe, bevor er mit seinen eigenen Sachen weiter machte.

 

Lan WangJi hielt die Robe fest, sein Blick verweilte auf ihr, ein leichtes Runzeln erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Als Wei WuXian, der nun nackt da stand, seinen Blick bemerkte, sprach er:

 

„Die ist von ZeWu-Jun. Ich muss sie waschen und ihm dann zurückgeben.“

 

Lan WangJi schaute ihn ausdruckslos aus.

„Brauchst du nicht.“ sagte er.

 

„Aber..,... ha-…..ha-…..hatschi!!“

 

„Bade!“ drängte Lan WangJi, als er sah wie Wei WuXian in der kühlen Raumluft anfing zu frösteln. Mit einem Griff um seine Hüfte, hob er Wei WuXian mühelos hoch und setzte ihn vorsichtig in das Badefass.

 

Als Wei WuXian im Wasser versank, entfuhr ihm ein zufriedener Seufzer. Er lehnte sich gegen das Holz, die Augen geschlossen, bereit das warme Bad in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

 

Das Fass stand direkt neben Lan WangJis Schreibtisch. Lan WangJi setzte sich an den Tisch um weiter zu lesen, nachdem er sah, dass Wei WuXian es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte. Wei WuXian tauchte komplett ins warme Wasser ein. Fast wäre er eingeschlafen, hätte er nicht eine Hand auf seiner Stirn gespürt. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah, dass Lan WangJi seine schöne Hand gegen seine Stirn presste. Mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen fing er die Hand ab und küsste die Handfläche.

 

„Lan Zhan, jetzt ist es deine Hand, die kalt ist“, er warf einen verschmitzten Blick in Lan WangJis Richtung. „Willst du nicht mit reinkommen, hm?“

 

Lan WangJi zog seine Hand aus Wei WuXians Griff. Er hatte sein Buch ordentlich zur Seite gelegt, um Platz für einen Stapel Protokolle zu schaffen. Wei WuXian erkannte diese sofort als „Nachtjagd-Protokolle“ der Lan Clan-Schüler wieder.

 

„Ich bade später.“ sagte Lan WangJi, während er eines der Protokolle vom Stapel nahm.

 

„Warum warten? Komm jetzt!“

Wei WuXian legte seine verschränkten Hände auf den Rand des Fasses, bettete seinen Kopf auf diese und sah zu Lan WangJi herüber.

 

„...Es sind 3 Fässer allein diese Woche kaputt gegangen...“, blieb Lan WangJi standhaft.

 

Wei Wuxian kicherte vergnügt, streckte seine Hand aus und wickelte ein paar lose Haarsträhnen Lan WangJis um seine Finger.

 

„Das ist nicht mein Fehler..!“, flötete Wei WuXian.

 

Lan WangJi blinzelte irritiert in seine Richtung, sein Blick sprach Bände. Er nahm Wei WuXians Hand aus seinem Haar und legte sie zurück ins Wasser.

„Mein Fehler.“, gab er zu.

 

Diesmal lachte Wei WuXian laut auf.

 

Er tauchte einmal komplett mit seinem Kopf unter Wasser und kam ein paar Momente später wieder prustend hoch. Das Wasser perlte an ihm herunter. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar breitete sich über seinen ganzen Oberkörper aus und fiel wie ein Wasserfall über seinen Rücken. Manche Strähnen fielen wie ein loser Vorhang nach vorne und störten so den Blick auf seinen Torso.

 

Lan WangJi betrachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln: die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft von letzter Nacht auf Wei WuXians Schlüsselbein und Nacken fielen ihm auf. Sie waren unübersehbar auf seiner nass glänzenden Haut und zusammen mit der Hitze des Wassers zauberten sie ein zartes Pink auf seinen Körper.

 

„Ja, es ist dein Fehler. Schlechte Angewohnheit….ts, ts, ts...“, schüttelte Wei WuXian seinen Kopf, bevor er sein Haar wieder zurückwarf.

 

Lan WangJi antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf, ging durch den Raum und kam mit einem Krug „Das-Lächeln-des-Kaisers“ - Wei WuXians liebster Reiswein - zurück.

 

„Hast du die Krüge etwa nachgefüllt?“, strahlte Wei WuXian als Lan WangJi einen Krug direkt neben ihm platzierte. Wei WuXian konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass er alle Reisweinkrüge, aus Lan WangJis Geheimversteck, ausgetrunken hatte.

 

„Mhm.“ offenbarte Lan WangJi.

 

„Lan Zhan, du bist so großzügig!“, pries Wei WuXian ihn. Lan WangJis Mundwinkel schienen sich ein wenig zu heben, doch bevor Wei WuXian darauf aufmerksam wurde, kehrte er zu seiner stoischen Miene zurück.

 

„Trink nicht zu viel.“ riet er.

 

„Hast du den Wein nicht extra dafür hergebracht, damit ich trinken kann soviel ich will?“ entgegnete Wei WuXian.

 

„Es soll dich nur warmhalten.“, erläuterte Lan WangJi.

 

„Dann, will sich nicht auch HanGuang-Jun zusammen mit mir aufwärmen? Auf diese Weise muss ich nicht alles alleine trinken.“, mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen schwenkte Wei WuXian den Weinkrug vor Lan WangJis Augen hin und her.

 

Lan WangJis Augenbrauen zuckten ganz leicht. Mit einem leichten Seufzer sagte er:

„Ich wärme mich später auf.“

 

„Ohhh….“, machte Wei WuXian enttäuscht.

 

„Auf andere Art.“, kam es prompt zurück.

 

„Aha…“, lachte Wei WuXian und nahm einen großen Schluck, stellte den nun halbleeren Krug zur Seite und planschte ein wenig in dem Fass. Neugierig warf er einen Blick auf das, was Lan WangJi gerade tat. Dann sprach er unvermittelt:

„Lan Zhan, wo wir gerade von warmhalten sprechen….bald kommt der Winter, nicht wahr?“

 

„Mhm.“ stimmte Lan WangJi zu. „In einer Woche.“

 

„Lass uns doch irgendwo hingehen?“, schlug Wei WuXian vor und nahm sich eines der Nachtjagd-Protokolle, die Lan WangJi zur Seite gelegt hatte als sie sich unterhielten.

 

Er kicherte als er die Schrift von Lan JingYi erkannte. Lan WangJi unterbrach sofort alles was er tat, nahm Wei WuXian das Protokoll aus der Hand und legte es wieder zurück auf seinen Platz.

 

„Okay.“, sagte er. Lan WangJi machte eine kleine Pause und fuhr dann fort:

„Ich weiß auch wohin.“

 

„Was?! Du weißt schon wohin? Das hättest du mir früher sagen sollen. Ach, du bist immer so. Du behältst deine Wünsche immer nur für dich. Wie soll ich so was überhaupt wissen, wenn du mir davon nichts erzählst?“ schmollte Wei WuXian.

 

„Ich...“

 

Doch bevor Lan WangJi weitersprechen konnte, erhob sich Wei WuXian aus dem Fass, drehte sich zur Seite, schlang seine Arme um Lan Wangji und riss ihn so fest an sich, dass dieser fast mit in das Badefass gefallen wäre. Das überschwappende Wasser durchnässte Lan WangJi komplett.

 

Es schadete nicht, sich aufzuwärmen, bevor der Winter kam.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

So vergingen drei Tage wie im Fluge. Am Tag nachdem Wei WuXian vorgeschlagen hatte die Wolkenkanzel zu verlassen, erfuhr Lan WangJi, dass Wei Wuxian Lan XiChen bereits um Erlaubnis dafür gebeten hatte, ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen. Lan WangJi kehrte ins JingShi zurück, als er erfahren hatte, dass Wei WuXian exakt denselben Wunsch geäußert hatte wie er.

 

Wei Wuxian saß am Tisch und starrte gedankenverloren auf etwas, was vor ihm lag. Hastig räumte er es weg, als er Schritte vor der Tür hörte. Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet.

 

„HanGuang-Jun, hast du alles erledigt?“, grüßte er.

 

„Mhm.“, bestätigte Lan WangJi. Seine Hände fanden sofort Wei WuXians Hüften, als dieser an ihn heranrückte. Lan WangJi fuhr fort:

„Wir reisen morgen ab.“

 

„Das ist aber fix.“, kommentierte Wei WuXian gedankenlos.

 

Lan WangJi hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.

„Zu schnell?“

 

Wei WuXian schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Keinesfalls.“

 

Lan WangJi ging davon aus, dass Wei WuXian es gar nicht abwarten konnte, hier raus zukommen. Seine Irritation spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Wei WuXian umfasste Lan WangJis Gesicht und zwang ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zuschauen.

 

„Lass uns gehen und den Winter genießen?“

 

Lan WangJi lächelte, nur ein sehr, sehr schmales Lächeln, aber es reichte, um Wei WuXian dazu zubringen, sich auf die Zehenspitzen zustellen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am frühen Morgen des dritten Tages konnte man die beiden mit „Kleiner Apfel“ - ihrem Esel - vor dem Haupttor der Wolkenkanzel sehen. Unter dem Eingangsbogen standen die jüngeren Lan Schüler in Begleitung von Lan XiChen.

 

„HanGuang-Jun, Meister Wei, bitte seid vorsichtig,“, sagte Lan SiZhui.

 

„Ihr müsst euch auch gar nicht beeilen zurückzukommen, wie werden euch nicht vermissen!“, folgte Lan JingYi.

 

„JingYi!!“ Lan SiZhui stupste seinen Freund mit dem Ellbogen an.

 

Wei WuXian lachte auf.

„Ihr werdet mich vielleicht nicht vermissen, ich euch aber dafür umso mehr! Keine Angst, wir sind in Nullkommanichts wieder da!“, Wei WuXian wuschelte Lan JingYi über den Kopf.

 

„N-...Nicht doch,“ Lan JingYi befestigte sein verrutschtes Stirnband und vermied jeden Augenkontakt mit Wei WuXian.

 

„WangJi, junger Herr Wei, passt auf euch auf,“ sprach Lan XiChen und brachte damit Ruhe in die Runde. Lan WangJi nickte.

 

Wei WuXian grinste.

„Ich werde schon auf deinen Bruder aufpassen, ZeWu-Jun.“

 

Lan XiChen lächelte vielsagend. Seine Blicke trafen auf die seines Bruders und immer noch lächelnd nickte er ihnen zu. Dann verlagerte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu Wei Wuxian und sagte:

„Egal was da draußen auch immer passiert, wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du uns immer fragen. Die Tore der Wolkenkanzel stehen dir immer offen.“

 

Seine letzten Worte trieben Wei WuXian fast die Tränen in die Augen. Seine Nase prickelte.

Er hustete laut um die Welle der unerwarteten Emotionen zu verbergen, dann zeigte er ein entspanntes leuchtendes Lächeln.

„Vielen Dank, ZeWu-Jun, ich weiß das zu schätzen. Sehr sogar.“, stammelte Wei WuXian, seine Stimme klang eine Spur heiser. „Ich verspreche, dass ich draußen keinen Ärger machen werde.“

 

Lan XiChen tätschelte kaum merklich seine Schulter.

„Selbst wenn, glaube ich nicht, dass es etwas ist, mit dem wir nicht umgehen können.“

 

Jetzt war Wei WuXian wirklich sprachlos. Er konnte nur lächelnd nicken.

 

„Zeit zu gehen.“, drängte Lan WangJi, und löste damit die merkwürdige Atmosphäre augenblicklich auf.

 

„Richtig!“, kam Wei WuXian wieder zu sich selbst.

 

Er verbeugte sich vor Lan XiChen und zwinkerte den Schülern zu:

„Wir gehen jetzt. Wenn wir wieder kommen, zeige ich euch wie ihr mit Schnee spielen könnt!“

 

„Waas!! Toll! Ich -“

 

„JingYi!“

 

Alles was Lan XiChen tat, war milde lächelnd seinen Kopf zu schütteln.

 

Aber Wei WuXians Vorschlag war sehr verführerisch für die Schüler, die wohl noch nie die Chance gehabt hatten im Schnee zu spielen. Wenn sie zurückkehrten, dann müsste es bereits schneien. Der Schnee würde die Wolkenkanzel komplett bedecken und so tief sein, dass man mit den Beinen darin versinken konnte. Und wenn Wei WuXian wieder da war, würde er den Jungens alles beibringen, was sie über die Jahre verpasst hatten. Schneeball-Schlachten, Schneemann bauen und ganz viele weitere Dinge.

 

Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Jetzt ist es erst mal nur ihre Zeit.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Lan Zhan, magst du mir jetzt erklären, wohin wir gehen werden?“

 

Zuerst hatte Wei Wuxian nicht besonders weit gedacht, als er vor ein paar Wochen die Idee hatte, die Wolkenkanzel mit Lan WangJi zwecks Reisen zu verlassen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt die Erlaubnis dazu bekommen würde. Deshalb hatte er sich nur darauf konzentriert, erst die Erlaubnis einzuholen und wenn er diese bekommen hätte, würde er darüber nachdenken, wohin es gehen sollte. Aber seit Lan WangJi ihm gesagt hatte, dass er bereits ein Ziel hätte, bevor Wei Wuxian das Thema überhaupt anschneiden konnte, brauchte er sich jetzt nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Lan WangJi war ihm einfach zu weit voraus.

 

„Du wirst es wissen, wenn wir da sind.“, antwortete Lan WangJi knapp.

 

„Hm?“

 

„Setz dich auf Kleiner Apfel.“, schlug Lan WangJi wie aus heiterem Himmel vor.

 

„Ist schon okay, ich kann laufen.“,mit diesen Worten schloss Wei WuXian zu ihm auf und ergriff seine Hand.

 

Lan WangJi verstummte für eine Weile, nur um dann schnell hinzuzufügen:

„Aber es ist ein langer Weg.“

 

„Ist das so? Das ist schön! Ich kann deine Hand länger halten.“, gab Wei WuXian zurück.

 

Lan WangJi schaute ihn an. Auch wenn seine Miene wie immer ausdruckslos war, konnte Wei WuXian diesmal das Lächeln in seinen Augen deutlich sehen.

 

Auch wenn ihr Weg weit war, wovor Lan WangJi ihn gewarnt hatte, haftete ihrer Reise überhaupt nichts Beschwerliches an. Zwar hätten sie auf Bichen bequem und schnell unterwegs sein können. Aber sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, viele verschiedene Orte in aller Ruhe gemeinsam zu bereisen.

 

Gleich ob sie unterwegs grüne Landschaften bewunderten, oder Zwischenstopps in Dörfern einlegten um lokale Speisen auszuprobieren oder Geschichten zu lauschen, war es ihnen ein Leichtes Freude in allem zu entdecken, was sie gemeinsam taten. Sie genossen es, den anderen einfach an ihrer Seite zu haben. Nur in der Gesellschaft des anderen zu sein, war bereits mehr als genug, aber was konnte es Schöneres geben, als zusammen Neues zu entdecken.

 

So verweilten sie nicht nur zum Essen in den kleinen Dörfern, deren Namen sie sich nicht einmal merken konnten, sondern auch wegen Wei WuXians Neugierde auf diverse für ihn interessante Kleinigkeiten, bis sie schlussendlich in ein Gebiet kamen, von dem Wei WuXian nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es existierte.

 

Dieser Landstrich unterschied sich ganz deutlich von all den anderen Orten, die sie bisher zusammen bereist hatten:

 

Soweit das Auge reichte, breitete sich vor ihnen ein unendlich prachtvolles bauschig-grünes Hügelland aus. Die strahlende Sonne, die durch die kalte Luft gedämpft erschien, badete den gesamten Landstrich in goldenem Glanz. Wie eine fließende Welle rollten die Hügel in der Ferne rauf und runter dem Horizont entgegen. Die Luft hüllte sie mehr in Duft als in Kälte. Als sie weitergingen, erklangen ihre Schritte wie stille Geräusche, die den Frieden der Umgebung unberührt ließen.

 

„Wie hast du nur diesen Ort gefunden?“, sprach Wei WuXian schließlich andächtig, nachdem er die herrliche Aussicht bestaunt hatte.

Ihm kam es so vor, als ob er geradewegs in eines der Landschaftsgemälde von Lan XiChen gelaufen war, die er so oft im Bibliothekspavillon gesehen hatte.

 

Anstatt zu antworten, beobachtete Lan WangJi kurz Wei WuXians Gesichtsausdruck aus den Augenwinkeln und drückte dann fest seine Hand.

 

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte Wei WuXian aus Lan WangJis Augen ablesen, dass er wohl aus irgendeinem Grund nervös war.

 

Wei WuXian versuchte ihn zu beruhigen in dem er seinen Handdruck erwiderte, lächelte und ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.

 

„Warum so nervös? Oder verlegen? Oder... hast du etwa eine Überraschung für mich?“

 

Die dünne Falte, die zwischen Lan WangJis Augenbrauen erschien, verriet Wei WuXian, dass er wohl richtig lag. Und weil er diese Art so hinreißend fand, konnte er nicht anders, als Lan WangJi aufreizend unter seinem Kinn zu kraulen.

 

Lan WangJi funkelte ihn an.

„Albere nicht herum.“

 

„Aber HanGuang-Jun ist nicht ehrlich zu mir. Was kann ich sonst noch tun, um dich zum reden zu bringen?“, säuselte Wei WuXian.

 

„Du wirst es schon bald erfahren.“, antwortete Lan WangJi.

 

„Aha ?!“ machte Wei WuXian, seine Augen sprühten vor gespannter Erwartung.

 

Ein leichtes Hüsteln entfuhr Lan WangJi und sein Blick richtete sich auf etwas in der Ferne. Wei

WuXian folgte seinem Blick und seine Augen erstrahlten.

 

Nicht weit von ihnen, stand ein einfaches Haus.

 

„Willst du mir etwa damit sagen, wir bleiben hier?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

 

Sein Blick schnellte zu Lan WangJi hinüber, eine Bestätigung suchend. Lan WangJi nickte nur.

 

„Lan Zhan….“, verlor sich Wei WuXian.

 

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass sie in einem Gasthaus oder in einer der Lan Clan - Residenzen unterkommen würden. Vielleicht irgendwo in QingHe, oder in einer der heiligen Stätten in Gusu, welche geeignete Winterzufluchten sein konnten. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Ort an den Lan WangJi mit ihm hin wollte, buchstäblich ein Haus sein würde.

 

Und als wäre das nicht überwältigend genug: sie befanden sich noch nicht einmal in QingHe oder Gusu, sondern in einer komplett anderen Welt, als der, die Wei WuXian vertraut war.

 

Außerdem näherten sie sich einem Haus, das Lan WangJi vermutlich selbst gebaut hatte, so dass sie beide hier im Wortsinne in ihrer eigenen Welt Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten. Es war einfach unfair, wie viel schneller Lan WangJi die Dinge durchschaut hatte, als er es überhaupt hätte tun können.

 

Wie groß war Lan WangJis Herz eigentlich für ihn? Wei WuXian hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass wenn er diesen Gedanken ernsthaft zu Ende verfolgte, seine Welt endgültig auseinanderbrechen würde. Aus reiner Verzweiflung brach es schließlich aus ihm hervor:

 

„Lan Zhan, du bist einfach zu fantastisch für jemanden wie mich, der so ein schwaches Herz hat!“

 

„Du auch.“, entgegnete Lan WangJi unerwartet.

 

„Du….sei still….“, stammelte Wei WuXian.

 

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln ging Lan WangJi auf das Haus zu, Wei WuXian folgte dicht an seiner Seite. Seit sie angekommen waren, stellte es sich heraus, dass das, was Wei WuXian bis jetzt schon an diesem Ort so überwältigend fand, erst der Anfang einer Flutwelle von Emotionen war.

 

Als sie direkt vor dem Haus standen, stellte Wei WuXian fest, dass es nichts Prächtiges war, sondern vielmehr einfach. Vor dem Haus stand ein großer Baum. Eine aus Kletterpflanzen und solidem Holz gemachte Schaukel hing, ordentlich befestigt, von einem der starken Äste herab. Hinter dem Haus befand sich ein brandneuer Teich. Das Wasser darin war so klar, dass die Fische darin deutlich zu sehen waren. Veredelte Steine umrahmten den Teich und zwischen den Steinen leuchteten weiße und rote knospende Blumen. Nur ein paar Schritte entfernt, befand sich ein adretter Garten, übersät mit verschieden farbigen Blumen, die sich wie eine Wasserwelle über den Boden ergossen und ausbreiteten.

 

„Wie kommt es, dass ich von all dem nichts mitbekommen habe: dass du dich hierher geschlichen hast um Blumen zu pflanzen, eine Schaukel zu bauen und sogar Fische zu züchten?“, fragte Wei WuXian halb scherzend, halb neugierig.

 

„Wenn du es gewusst hättest, wäre es keine Überraschung.“, betonte Lan WangJi sachlich.

 

Wei WuXian lachte herzlich, dann schaute er wieder zum Haus:

„Da hast du natürlich recht. Also gehe ich jetzt davon aus, dass wenn ich mich drinnen umsehe, ich an deiner Schulter endgültig in Tränen ausbrechen werde?“

 

Lan WangJi hob seine Hand, streichelte Wei WuXian über den Kopf und dieser schmiegte sich nachgiebig an ihn.

 

„Es ist nichts Besonderes.“, erklärte Lan WangJi ganz ehrlich.

 

Wei WuXian stockte der Atem. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich bereit war, ins Haus zu gehen und sich umzuschauen.

 

Allein, dass Lan WangJi sich all diese Gedanken und Umstände machte, neben allem anderen, wie den Clan - Angelegenheiten und sich gleichzeitig in der Wolkenkanzel um Wei WuXians Bedürfnisse kümmern...all das musste ihn doch erschöpft haben. Und doch kam Lan WangJi jeden Tag dazu sich mit Wei WuXian zu unterhalten und sich alles anzuhören, was dieser zu sagen hatte ohne irgendwie erschöpft zu wirken. Er war immer gelassen. Unbeirrt. So als hätte er nichts anderes gemacht als nur in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen. Aber hinter dieser unbeirrbaren Gelassenheit verbarg sich eine Kraft, die Wei WuXian so noch nie aufgefallen war. Wahrscheinlich würde er das niemals bemerken, was Lan WangJi für ihn tat, wenn dieser nicht mit ihm darüber sprach. Also ob er ihm jemals so etwas sagen würde….

 

„Was immer es auch sein wird, ich werde es mögen!“

 

Wei WuXian umfasste Lan WangJis Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

 

„Komm schon, überrasche mich noch mehr, bring mich zum Weinen über all die harte Arbeit, die der zweite Meister Lan für mich getan hat.“

 

Mit diesen Worten ergriff er Lan WangJis Hand und ging zum Haus. Als er jedoch die Tür öffnen wollte, legte Lan WangJi eine Hand auf die seine und stoppte ihn. Wei WuXian verstand sofort, nahm seine Hand von der Tür und wartete sehnsüchtig ab. Lan WangJi zögerte eine Weile bevor er schließlich die Tür öffnete.

 

Leichter Sandelholzduft stieg in ihre Nasen als sie das Haus endlich betraten. Wie erwartet war der Innenraum nichts Extravagantes. Aber man konnte auf den ersten Blick erkennen, dass hier alles vorhanden war, was man so brauchte: ein Wohnraum mit Schreibtisch, Küche, ein geräumiges Schlafzimmer und ein Bad. Zwei Bücherregale standen aneinander gereiht an der Wand, komplett mit Büchern ausgestattet. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen alle Schreibutensilien, die Lan WangJi auch zu Hause hatte. Sogar ein verziertes Teeservice stand an der Seite. Am Fenster stand ein Webstuhl.

 

Wei WuXians Augen erstrahlten bei diesem Anblick. Hastig schritt er auf den Webstuhl zu, seine Hände glitten bewundernd über den schlanken, hölzernen Maschinenrahmen, dann strich er vorsichtig über die in den Mahagoni - Holzrahmen eingespannten, starken Webstränge.

 

Ihm fehlten die Worte.

 

„Lan Zhan...das ist...“ stammelte er endlich, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

 

Lan WangJi erwiderte nichts. Stattdessen öffnete er ein kleines Kabinett, welches sich hinter dem Webstuhl befand. Darin sichtbar wurden eine Feldhacke und ein Köcher mit Pfeil und Bogen.

 

Wei WuXian brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen.

 

Alles, was er hier sah: ein Ort, weit ab vom Rest der Menschheit, ein Haus mit Garten, ein Webstuhl, Jagd- und Feldarbeitsutensilien. All das war genau, wie er es Lan WangJi beschrieben hatte, als sie sich einmal über ihren zukünftigen Ruhestand unterhielten:

 

Tagsüber würde er die Feldarbeit machen und jagen gehen. Lan WangJi für ihn kochen, Kleidung weben und flicken und die Geldangelegenheiten regeln. Abends würden sie zusammen auf Nachtjagd gehen um den in der Umgebung lebenden Dorfbewohnern zu helfen Geister und andere übernatürliche Erscheinungen zu beseitigen.

 

Diese Art eines simplen und ruhigen Lebens zusammen mit Lan WangJi war das, wonach Wei WuXian sich am meisten sehnte. Aber er hatte geglaubt, dass das erst in ferner Zukunft - wenn sie keine Lust mehr auf die Welt der Daomagie hatten oder wenn sie sich niederlassen und sich nur noch auf sich selbst konzentrieren konnten, oder wenn es ihnen gleich war, ob sie selber noch praktizierende Magier wären oder nicht - , passieren würde. Dieses Leben jetzt schon in die Tat umsetzen zu können….war einfach zu früh, zu überwältigend für ihn.

 

Wei WuXian befürchtete, dass wenn er jetzt nichts sagte, er diesmal wirklich in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Also drehte er sich ruckartig zu Lan WangJi um, nahm sein Gesicht in seiner Hände und sagte mit belegter Stimme:

 

„Spuck es aus.“

 

Ein zärtliches Licht schimmert in Lan WangJis Augen als er Wei WuXians Blick begegnete.

„Du hast es vorher so erwähnt.“ gab Lan WangJi zu.

 

„...Ich habe doch bloß Unsinn dahergeredet….Das...das ist….solange her und du hast dir das alles gemerkt?! Das ist doch so irre lange, lange her!“ brach es aus Wei WuXian heraus.

 

„Das ist kein Unsinn.“

 

„Lan Zhan….du….“, Wei WuXian atmete schwer auf und fuhr fort:

„Und hier dachte ich, ich bin voreilig. Mit dir gemeinsam sich zur Ruhe zusetzen, für immer mit dir zusammen sein...Das all das nur mein anmaßender, egoistischer Wunsch ist. Ich habe gedacht, dass du das alles nur als einen weit hergeholten Witz auffasst. Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass ich nur Unsinn vor mich hin plappere, aber du...du..“

 

Im Grunde wusste Wei WuXian genau, dass Lan WangJi ein Mann der Tat war und eigentlich war es wenig überraschend, dass er ihm nichts gegenüber erwähnt hatte. Aber trotzdem: Das war zu viel! Kein normaler Mensch wäre in der Lage gewesen, so was für sich zu behalten!

 

„Ernsthaft jetzt….Nur….du bist….auch“, Wei WuXian fand einfach nicht die richtigen Worte für das Gefühlschaos in seinem Inneren.

 

Wie ironisch. Wirklich. Wenn er in Betracht zog, dass er sonst immer die richtigen Worte parat hatte, egal für was. Aber Lan WangJi hatte ihm diese Fähigkeit einfach geraubt.

 

Taumelnd vor Verzweiflung presste Wei WuXian heraus:

„Du...du würdest wirklich alles für mich tun, oder?! Und wenn ich dich jetzt bitten würde, mir eine Villa so groß wie den JinLing - Turm zu bauen?!“

 

„Mhm.“, bejahte Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian war nach Lachen und Weinen gleichzeitig zumute.

„Mhm??! Was Mhm…?!? Ich mache nur Witze! Wage es ja nicht mir eine Villa zu bauen!“

 

Lan WangJi lächelte leicht.

 

„Mein Herz verträgt das nicht, du bist einfach zu viel für mich!“, stieß Wie WuXian reflexartig hervor. „Was möchtest du, dass ich jetzt tun soll? Wie kann mich je dafür revanchieren?“

 

Als Lan WangJi das hörte, wurde sein Blick sehr ernst und er umfasste plötzlich Wei WuXians Hüfte.

 

„Brauchst du nicht.“ Und nach einer kleinen Pause fuhr er angestrengter fort:

„Zwischen uns besteht für so was doch gar keine Notwendigkeit.“

 

Wei WuXian erkannte sofort, dass allein diese Worte auszusprechen Lan WangJi alles abverlangte.

 

Unfähig sich noch weiter zurückzuhalten, presste Wei WuXian Lan WangJi einen stürmischen Kuss auf die Lippen, den dieser sofort erwiderte. Lan WangJi umschlang seinen ganzen Oberkörper und ihr Kuss vertiefte sich durch ihr Zungenspiel.

 

Nachdem Wei WuXian sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, sagte er:

 

„Okay! Ich will die anderen Räume auch noch sehen. Zeige mir dein Meisterwerk und wenn ich diesmal nicht wirklich anfange zu heulen, musst du dich heute Nacht eben noch mehr anstrengen.“

 

Eine kleine Kurve zeichnete sich an Lan WangJis Mundwinkel ab.

 

„Okay.“,sagte er.

 

Es war zu spät für Wei WuXian seine Worte zurückzunehmen. Während er diese bereits bereute, hatte Lan WangJi ihn schon zu der Tür geführt, hinter der sich das Bad befand. Als Wei WuXian hineinsah, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Er starrte einfach für ein paar Momente in den Raum, bevor er sich prustend vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.

 

„Lan Zhan...all deine subtilen Gesten….!“

 

In einer Ecke des Bads stand ein Badefass aus Holz. Aber was seine so übermütige Reaktion eigentlich auslöste, war das große Becken in der Raummitte, groß genug um fünf erwachsenen Männern gleichzeitig Platz zu bieten.

 

„Ich sehe schon, du hast dir das reiflich überlegt, nachdem du mehr als 10 Badefässer kaputt gemacht hast.“, Wei WuXian spendete Lan WangJi einen anzüglich verspielten Blick.

 

„Möchtest du, dass ich rate, was dir so durch den Kopf ging, während du diesen Pool gebaut hast? Auf alle Fälle, sieht es so aus, dass der Platz für uns BEIDE mehr als ausreichen dürfte. Selbst wenn wir es einmal... ein wenig übertreiben sollten, ginge nichts kaputt. Wir haben sogar genügend Platz um herum zu tollen. Wie wundervoll! Lan Zhan, nur du konntest auf so eine Idee kommen. Ich bewundere dich immer wieder! Und? Habe ich richtig geraten? Fragst du mich jetzt, ob ich eine Belohnung haben will?“

 

Die ganze Zeit über, während Wei WuXian redete, hörte Lan WangJi nur zu ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Doch jetzt riss er ihn an sich, packte ihn und hob ihn hoch.

 

„?! Warte, Lan Zhan! Du willst mir jetzt nicht sagen, dass du es jetzt machen willst?!“, Wei WuXian klammerte sich sofort an Lan WangJis Nacken fest um nicht herunterzufallen.

 

„Du lachst zu viel.“, rügte Lan WangJi.

 

„Was?? Ich lache nicht. Ich lobe dich! Kannst du nicht sehen, dass ich dich lobe? Du hast das alles so gut gemacht, glaubst du nicht, du… Lan Zhan!!“

 

Bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Lan WangJi ihn schon in den Pool geschmissen.

 

Nachdem Wei WuXian wieder aufgetaucht war, lachte er weiter, schwamm schnell zum Beckenrand, schnappte nach Lan WangJis Knöchel und zog ihn so stark, dass dieser nun ebenfalls in den Pool fiel. Das Wasser spritzte auf.

 

Lan WangJi wollte etwas sagen, doch Wei WuXian war einfach schneller: Er hatte sich an Lan WangJi festgeklammert und presste seine Lippen gegen Lan WangJis errötendes Ohrläppchen. Erst knabberte er zärtlich daran. Dann, so als ob er sich einen Schluck guten Reiswein gönnen würde, saugte er es komplett in seinen Mund. Dann flüsterte er herzlich in Lan WangJis Ohr:

 

„Wo wir jetzt beide schon einmal nass sind, könnten wir doch gemeinsam ein Bad nehmen? Zeig mir, wofür du diesen Pool wirklich benutzen willst, mein geliebter Lan...“

 

Was immer auch danach weiter geschah, alles wurde zu nassen Erinnerungen.

 

Zu guter Letzt wusste Wei WuXian, dass hier und jetzt ihr gemeinsamer Winter begann - an diesem Ort, wo es nur sie beide gab, in ihrer eigenen Welt.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wei WuXian hatte sich am Fenster niedergelassen. Ein Krug „Das-Lächeln-des-Kaisers“ stand auf dem Fenstersims, daneben ein kleiner Weinbecher. Während er die kühle Winterluft einatmete, schloss er seine Augen, ein kleines Lächeln umspielte dabei sein Gesicht.

 

Eine Stunde lang hatte er mit Lan WangJi im Pool herum gealbert, eine weitere Stunde hatten sie gebraucht, bis sie sich ordentlich abgewaschen und damit den eigentlichen Sinn dieses großen Beckens ausgekostet hatten.

 

Jetzt da sich Wei WuXian wieder sauber und erfrischt fühlte, wollte er nichts lieber tun, als seine Seele baumeln lassen und sich in diese schwerelose Welt, mit der er so unerwartet belohnt worden war, zurückziehen. Trotz seines schlechten Gewissens.

 

Sobald ihn Lan WangJi abgetrocknet hatte, war er aus dem Badezimmer geschlüpft und hatte sich von der Bank, die am Beckenrand stand, einfach die dort liegende Unterbekleidung geschnappt, sie übergezogen und sich dann ans Fenster gesetzt, bevor Lan WangJi ihn zurückrufen konnte.

 

Erst nachdem er es sich so bequem gemacht hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er aus Versehen Lan WangJis Unterkleidung angezogen hatte. Die Ärmel reichten über seine Hände, die Länge des dünnen Stoffes ging bis über seine Knie. Aber er hegte nicht die geringste Absicht, das zu ändern. Es war ihm nicht zum ersten Mal passiert, dass er Lan WangJis Klamotten trug. Er würde diese auch dann nicht wechseln, wenn Dritte es bemerken würden und jetzt, wo sie alleine waren, erst recht nicht.

 

Wei WuXian goss sich neuen Wein in seinen Becher ein und nieste ein paar Mal. Während er sich noch seine Nase rieb, hüllte etwas Leichtes vorsichtig seinen Oberkörper ein. Er schaute auf und bemerkte Lan WangJi, der seine Oberbekleidung trug.

 

„Nachts ist es kalt.“ sagte Lan WangJi.

 

Silbernes Mondlicht ergoss sich in den Raum. Lan WangJis Stimme klang beruhigend. Sein Gesicht schimmerte makellos. Je länger Wei WuXian ihn so unverwandt anblickte, desto wärmer wurde ihm. Und je länger er diese Gesichtszüge bewunderte, desto mehr liebte er diesen Ausdruck. Er zupfte Lan WangJi leicht am Arm und gestikulierte ihm sich zu ihm zu setzen. Lan WangJi gehorchte. Als er sich vor ihn gesetzt hatte, konnte Wei WuXian immer noch nicht seine Augen abwenden:

 

Das Mondlicht flutete über Lan WangJis Gesicht und weiter über seine ganze Figur. In seine Unterkleidung gehüllt, seine Robe nur locker um die Schultern gelegt, sah er wie ein Mann aus, der gerade erst aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwacht war. Sein Blick verschleiert, so als ob er noch zu verschlafen wäre um aus seiner Umgebung einen Sinn zu machen. Die ganze Atmosphäre zeichnete Lan WangJis Antlitz friedlich und weise. Er sah aus, wie einem Gemälde entsprungen.

 

Wei WuXian konnte nicht anders als näher an ihn heran zu rücken. Lan WangJi blickte aus dem Fenster, aber in dem Moment, als er sah, dass Wei WuXian näher kam, lächelte er leicht, öffnete einladend seine Arme und umarmte ihn. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, lehnte sich Wei WuXian mit seinen Rücken an ihn. Entgegen dem eher frostig-distanzierten Eindruck, den Wei WuXian von seinem vorherigen Flirt mit Lan WangJi hatte, fühlte er nun nichts anderes als liebliche Wärme, die langsam Stück für Stück durch seinen Körper sickerte und sich auf seinem Herzen niederließ, während er sich an Lan WangJi schmiegte. Die Wärme wurde intensiver, als Lan WangJi Wei WuXians ganzen Körper mit beiden Armen fest umschlungen hielt, so als ob das kalte Wetter nur eine Phase und der Winter schon längst vorüber wäre.

 

„Lan Zhan, bin ich warm?“, Wei WuXian hob seinen Finger und streichelte Lan WangJi unter seinem Kinn.

 

Lan WangJi sengte seinen Kopf, fand Wei WuXians Finger und hielt dessen Fingerspitze zwischen seinen Lippen gefangen.

„Nicht warm genug,“ murmelte er gegen Wei WuXians Finger.

 

„Dann werde ich einfach ein wenig mehr trinken, damit ich wärmer werde.“ grinste Wei WuXian. Er wollte schon seinen Weinbecher nehme,n als Lan WangJi seine Hand zurückhielt und diese wieder in seine Umarmung holte.

 

„Schon gut. Ich werde dich aufwärmen.“

 

Wei WuXian konnte nur noch ohrenbetäubende Herzschläge hören, ob es seine eigenen oder Lan WangJis waren, konnte er nicht sagen.

 

„HanGuang-Jun, du bist so warm.“ Wei WuXian kuschelte sich tiefer in Lan WangJis Arme.

 

Obwohl Lan WangJis Umarmung ihn in seinen Möglichkeiten einschränkte, war Wei WuXian kein Mensch der einfach so still sitzen bleiben konnte. Er schaffte es seine Hand hervorzuziehen und mit einem Finger launig an Lan WangJis langen, schlanken Fingern entlang zu gleiten.

 

„Zu warm?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

„Überhaupt nicht“, antwortete Wei WuXian. Er bog seinen Kopf in den Nacken um hoch in Lan WangJis Gesicht zu schauen, das Gesicht immer noch so leuchtend, so unverfälscht.

 

Er schnupperte:

„Lan Zhan, du riechst gut.“

 

Diesmal sagte Lan WangJi nichts, stattdessen zog er Wei WuXian noch näher an sich, stützte seinen Kopf auf Wei WuXians Schulter ab und küsste anmutig seine Nackenlinie entlang. Nachdem er einen flüchtigen Kuss hinter Wei WuXians linkes Ohr platziert hatte, schnupperte er kurz.

„Du duftest auch gut.“

 

Wei WuXian lachte amüsiert. Während Lan WangJi sein Ohr mit Küssen bedeckte, jagten Schauer wellenartig über seine Haut und Wei WuXian hielt sich unwillkürlich an Lan WangJis kräftigen Armen fest.

„Lan Zhan…, warte. Du...warte! Warte!“

 

Lan WangJi ließ seine Hand über Wei WuXians Brust wandern und fand den kecken Nippel. Wei WuXian fühlte noch etwas härteres an seine Hüfte pressen.

 

Er kicherte:

„Lan Zhan.., du bist so unersättlich.“, stichelte Wei WuXian. “Warte,...ernsthaft. Schau mal!“

 

Am liebsten würde er Lan WangJi einfach mit dem weitermachen lassen, was er wollte, aber Wei WuXian hatte etwas aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, als Lan WangJi mit seinem Körper beschäftigt war:

 

Die ersten Schneeflocken, glitzernd im strahlenden Mondschein, schwebten herunter und fielen sanft wie Federn langsam auf den Fenstersims. Wei WuXian streckte seinen Arm aus dem Fenster und sein Grinsen wuchs, als er auf seiner Handfläche die erste Feuchtigkeit des langsam schmelzenden Schnees spürte.

 

„Lan Zhan, schau doch!“, er zeigte Lan WangJi den schmelzenden Schnee in seiner Hand und lächelte ihn dabei strahlend an.

 

Sein Lächeln war für einen Moment so blendend hell, dass Lan WangJi dachte, er würde in die Sonne selbst sehen.

 

Er nahm Wei WuXians Hand und küsste die Stelle wo vorher der Schnee geschmolzen war. Sein Blick wurden sanft und zärtlich, bevor er Wei WuXians Hand an seine eigene Wange presste.

 

„Nein, nein, tu das nicht. Das ist doch kalt!“, rief Wei WuXian hastig und wollte seine Hand wegziehen, doch vergeblich.

 

Lan WangJis Griff verstärkte sich nur.

„Das ist in Ordnung, ich wärme deine Hand schon auf.“ sagte er.

 

Sein warmer Atem traf Wei WuXians Wange. Lan WangJi lächelte ihn so zärtlich an, dass Wei WuXian sich in seinem Antlitz verlor, anstatt ihn mit Küssen zu übersähen.

 

Mit Lan WangJi den ersten Schnee zu erleben, fühlte sich soviel besser an, als er sich das ausgemalt hatte. Es spielte keine Rolle, was Lan WangJi eigentlich meinte, als er vorher sagte, er werde Wei WuXian schon warmhalten. Was auch immer Lan WangJi mit ihm vor hatte, er würde alles akzeptieren. Solange er es mit Lan WangJi zusammen machen konnte, würde er niemals nein sagen.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lan WangJis Augen waren kühl als er aus dem Fenster blickte.

 

Die winterliche Brise streifte über die kahlen Felder, die der seidige Schnee unter einer unversehrten Decke begrub. Lan WangJi konnte jedes Mal, wenn er einatmete, in seinen Lungen die klirrende Kälte und den eisigen Frost in der Luft spüren. Er wickelte sich fester in seine Oberkleider ein, schloss das Fenster und ging in das warme Haus zurück.

 

Dann näherte er sich dem Schlafzimmer und ging auf das Bett zu. Ein unter der Bettdecke begrabenes Bündel zeichnete sich dort ab. Wei WuXian hatte sich zu einem Ball zusammengerollt, als seine einzige Wärmequelle, also Lan WangJi, das Bett verlassen hatte. Lan WangJi setzte sich aufs Bett mit einem weichen Leuchten in den Augen, dann kuschelte er sich zurück unter die Decke. Wie erwartet kam das Bündel auf ihn zu gekrochen und kurz darauf fühlte er eine eiskalte Berührung auf seiner nackten Brust, die ihn bibbern ließ.

 

„Wei Ying“, sagte Lan WangJi mit ruhiger Stimme.

 

Das Bündel erbebte kurz, antwortete jedoch nicht. Lan WangJi umfasste das Bündel und drückte es an sich.

 

„Wei Ying, Zeit aufzustehen.“, wiederholte Lan WangJi.

 

Diesmal schüttelte sich das Bündel ein wenig.

 

Mit einer Hand zog Lan WangJi die Decke sanft herunter und enthüllte Wei WuXians Kopf: das Gesicht fest an Lan WangJis Brust gepresst, mit zerzausten Haaren, machte er keine Anstalten sich zu rühren. Lan WangJi strich ihm die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Kurz darauf schlängelte sich Wei WuXian noch näher heran, seine beiden eiskalten Hände pressten gegen Lan WangJis Brust.

 

„Lan Zhan...“, bibberte Wei WuXian im Schlaf.

 

„Mhm, ich bin hier,“ antwortete Lan WangJi.

 

Endlich hob Wei WuXian seinen Kopf. Er blinzelte flüchtig mit einem Auge, sah Lan WangJi und sank wieder zurück. Dann rieb er mit seiner Wange gegen Lan WangJis Brustkorb.

 

„...noch ein bisschen länger….lieber Lan Zhan, ..lass‘ mich noch ein bisschen länger...“, verschlafen verteilte Wei WuXian hastige Küsse über Lan WangJis Oberkörper. Als er die Brandnarbe über Lan WangJis Herz erreichte, tauschte er seine Lippen mit seinen sanfte Fingern und berührte die Narbe ganz leicht. Er zeichnete die alte Narbe vorsichtig nach und schlief dabei wieder ein.

 

„Wei Ying.“, rief Lan WangJi wieder nach ihm.

 

Diesmal stützte er ihn so hoch, dass Wei WuXian sich zwischen seine Beine kuscheln musste, immer noch unter der Bettdecke vergraben. Wei WuXian grummelte.

 

Kopfschüttelnd packte er Wei WuXian fest in die Decke ein, dann stand er auf, hob Wei WuXian auf seine Arme und ging ins Bad.

 

Er hatte schon, als er vor ein paar Stunden aufgestanden war, warmes Wasser vorbereitet. Jetzt stand er vor dem Fass, hielt Wei WuXian fest und prüfte mit einer Hand die Wassertemperatur. Dann schälte er Wei WuXian aus der Decke und setzte ihn ordentlich ins Wasser. Ohne aufzuwachen schnappte Wei WuXian kurz nach Luft und seufzte träumerisch auf, als das warme Wasser seine Haut berührte. Lan WangJi stützte Wei WuXians Kopf erst umsichtig am Rand ab, dann begann er ihn zu waschen.

 

Immer wenn Lan WangJi sein Gesicht berührte, ergriff Wei WuXian, nach wie vor schlafend, seine Hand und überhäufte sie mit flüchtigen Küssen. Lan WangJi brauchte eine ganze Stunde für das Waschen. Er versicherte sich, dass außer ihren unübersehbaren Liebesspuren von vergangener Nacht, Wei WuXian strahlend sauber war. Danach hob er ihn aus der Wanne und trocknete ihn ab.

 

Wei WuXian wachte erst auf, als Lan WangJi ihn ankleidete. Er hatte ihm gerade die Unterkleidung übergezogen, da sprang Wei WuXian ihn noch mit benebeltem Blick an seine Brust.

 

„Lan Zhan! Guten Morgen!“

 

„Halt still.“, sagte Lan WangJi mit Nachdruck.

 

„Nein!“, schüttelte Wei WuXian seinen Kopf gegen Lan WangJis Brust, „Es ist so kalt, lass mich dich knuddeln.“

 

„Wenn du angezogen bist, wird dir wärmer sein.“ antwortete Lan WangJi stattdessen.

 

„Dann hilf mir….mein geliebter Lan...“ seine Stimme erklang so zart, so weich, dass Lan WangJi hart schlucken musste.

 

„Du...lass mich zuerst los“, presste Lan WangJi mühsam hervor.

 

„Will ich nicht.“ rebellierte Wei WuXian.

 

„...“

 

Für eine Weile ließ Lan WangJi es einfach zu, dass sich Wei WuXian an ihn hing. Als jedoch die Lufttemperatur zu kühl für Wei WuXian wurde, fing er an zu frieren. Dadurch lockerte er seine Griff und Lan WangJi nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihm geschwind weiter anzuziehen. Als letztes zog er ihm die dicke Überkleidung an.

 

Währenddessen blieb Wei WuXian, außergewöhnlich gehorsam. Ab und zu spielte er mit Lan WangJis Haarsträhnen oder streichelte ihn dort wo er hingelangen konnte. Aber die meiste Zeit beobachtete er Lan WangJis gelassenes Gesicht. Lan WangJi hatte nur seine Unterkleidung an und seine Robe lag ihm nur locker um die Schultern.

 

Als Lan WangJi fertig war, zog Wei WuXian ihn eifrig Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dort fand er Lan WangJis Kleidung am Fuß des Bettes vor.

 

„HanGuang-Jun, jetzt bin ich dran!“, grinste Wei WuXian schelmisch.

 

Er nahm ihm seine Robe von den Schultern und begann damit seine Unterkleider glatt zu zupfen. Dann ergriff er die lose Oberbekleidung und zog sie ihm Schicht für Schicht über. Im Gegensatz zu Wei WuXian vorher, berührte Lan WangJi ihn nicht. Alles was er tat war, Wei WuXians Gestik sehr aufmerksam zu beobachten, als versuche er, sie sich für immer einzuprägen. Er antwortete nur, wenn Wei WuXian ihn fragte, ob das so in Ordnung wäre oder ob es gut aussähe, mit „Mhm“, oder „Sehr gut.“

 

Schließlich hielt Wei WuXian nur noch Lan WangJis Stirnband in der Hand und wollte es ihm umlegen, als er zögerte. Mit einer Hand unter sein Kinn gestützt, wanderte sein Blick zwischen dem Band in seiner Hand und Lan WangJi hin und her.

 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Lan WangJi, als er Wei WuXians nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

 

„Nichts. Ich dachte nur daran etwas auszuprobieren.“, erwiderte Wei WuXian mit einem zweideutigen Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht.

 

Neugierig geworden, zog Lan WangJi eine Augenbraue hoch. Er ließ ihn gewähren, als Wei WuXian sich hinter ihn stellte. Sie waren hier ja nicht in der Wolkenkanzel, also durfte er machen was er wollte.

 

Lan WangJi spürte plötzlich wie Wei WuXians Finger durch sein langes Haar glitten. Es war dieselbe Art und Weise wie Lan WangJi es bei ihm machte, wenn er ihm die Haare hochband. Er fühlte das vorsichtige Auf und Ab des Gewichtes, hörte wie Wei WuXian etwas suchte und schließlich wie sich seine Haare an seinem Hinterkopf konzentrierten. Wei WuXian huschte kurz herüber, inspizierte ihn und stellte sich wieder hinter ihn. Jetzt fühlte Lan WangJi endlich wie ihm das weiche, seidige Band um seine Stirn gelegt wurde.

 

„Fertig!“, verkündete Wei WuXian und lächelte strahlend.

„Ich wusste doch, dass mein geliebter Lan der schönste Mann auf der ganzen Welt ist!“

 

Lan WangJi hob seine Hand an seinen Kopf: Wei WuXian hatte seine Haare zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden. Neben der seidigen Länge des Stirnbandes, konnte er fühlen, wie seine Haarsträhnen seitlich entlang flossen, bis über seine Schultern herab, seine Spitzen stoppten in der Höhe seiner Hüfte. Es war derselbe Stil, den Lan WangJi bei Wei WuXian anwendete. Und jetzt trug er ihn auch.

 

„Magst du es?“, fragte Wei WuXian, immer noch strahlend lächelnd. Er ergriff ein paar von Lan WangJis Haarsträhnen, holte sie nach vorne und presste sanft seine Lippen darauf.

 

„Ich mag es“, sagte Lan WangJi ohne nachzudenken.

 

Wei WuXian lachte.

„Du hast es noch nicht einmal selbst gesehen! Du magst wirklich alles was ich für dich tue?!“

 

„Mhm.“, stimmte Lan WangJi zu.

 

Wei WuXian stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Lan WangJis Lippen. Er wusste genau, dass Lan WangJi solche Dinge nicht nur sagte, damit er glücklich war. Lan WangJi war einfach nur geradeheraus, wenn es um ihn ging. Wenn Lan WangJi sagte, dass er alles mochte, was Wei WuXian für ihn tat, dann meinte er dies auch von ganzem Herzen so. Und das war es, was ihn so unwiderstehlich machte.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In ihre dicken Umhänge eingemummelt, verließen beide bald das Haus.

Wei WuXian ging voraus.

 

Als sie den Weg, der in die Berge führte beschritten, plapperte er munter über die Dinge, die ihm auf den Weg hier her in den Sinn gekommen waren und die sie hier machen könnten. Lan WangJi hörte zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen. Es waren viele Dinge, die Wei WuXian erwähnte: Fasane jagen, Angeln und Schneeball-Schlachten. Dinge, die Lang WangJi noch nie gemacht hatte. Wei WuXian erklärte ihm alles geduldig, obwohl er der Meinung war, dass es besser wäre, diese Dinge selber auszuprobieren um sie zu verstehen. So sprach Wei WuXian weiter und Lan WangJi hörte ihm weiter zu.

 

Nach einer guten halben Stunde Fußmarsch, machten sie in den Bergen eine Pause.

 

Sich hinter Büschen verbergend flüsterte Wei WuXian:

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, ob wir hier überhaupt Fasane finden. Ansonsten können wir auch einfach etwas anderes jagen.“

 

„Was willst du mit dem Fang tun?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

 

„Hm, eine gute Frage: Wir könnten die Fasane essen?“

 

Lan WangJi runzelte seine Stirn. Wei WuXian musste unwillkürlich leise auflachen. Er konnte sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, wie jemand so Reines wie Lan WangJi, sich dazu bringen konnte, lebendige Tiere zu schlachten und zu zubereiten. Wei WuXian hatte schon Schwierigkeiten sich Lan WangJi in einer Küche beim kochen vorzustellen.

 

So ergänzte er hastig:

„Oder wir können sie zum züchten nutzen. Wenn sie niedlich genug sind“, lachte er.

 

Während Lan WangJi noch über diesen Vorschlag nachdachte, ergriff Wei WuXian plötzlich seinen Arm, seine andere Hand griff instinktiv nach seinem Köcher, den er über seinem Rücken trug.

 

„Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Schau nur, Fasane! Wir haben Glück!“

 

Lan WangJi folgte seinem Blick und sah zwei Fasane, die aus dem Unterholz aufgetaucht waren. Wei WuXian zog Pfeil und Bogen, zielte und schoss direkt auf den ersten. Aufgescheucht versuchte der zweite Fasan zu fliehen.

 

„Lan...“

 

Bevor Wei WuXian seinen Namen rufen konnte, hatte Lan WangJi bereits seinen Pfeil abgeschossen und mit einem Blattschuss den flüchtenden Fasan erlegt. Wei WuXian klatschte bewundernd in die Hände.

 

„Es ist ja schon länger her, dass ich dich Pfeil und Bogen benutzen sah. Ich bin noch immer beeindruckt.“, lobte er.

 

Lan WangJi warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu und machte sich auf die Beute zu holen.

„Du bist auch gut.“, bemerkte er.

 

„Nun ja, ich habe halt Erfahrung. Ich war immer derjenige, der in Yunmeng die meisten Fasane geschossen hat, weißt du?“, erklärte Wei WuXian stolz, „Aber für dich war es hier das erste Mal, dass du Fasane geschossen hast, hab ich recht?“

 

Lan WangJi nickte.

 

„Siehst du? Du bist großartig.“, Wei WuXian klopfte ihm anerkennend auf den Arm und nahm ihm den Fasan aus der Hand.

„Unser Abendessen haben wir damit gesichert.“, er schwenkte ihre Beute in der Hand und nickte zufrieden.

„Lass uns schauen, was wir sonst noch so finden können!“

 

Lan WangJi konnte ihm nur folgen. Sie arbeiteten sich durch Büsche, stocherten im Unterholz oder kletterten auf Bäume um die Landschaft zu betrachten. Als sie auf einer größeren Waldlichtung ankamen, hob Lan WangJi plötzlich eine Hand und stoppte Wei WuXian mitten im Schritt.

 

„Was ist?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

 

Lan WangJi presste seinen Finger gegen seinen Mund und blickte suchend umher. Wei WuXian brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden, warum Lan WangJi ihn aufgehalten hatte. Inmitten des Unterholzes waren leise scharrende Geräusche zu hören. Wei WuXian spannte seinen Bogen, fertig sofort zu schießen, falls sie auf ein wildes attackierendes Tier treffen sollten. Aber als der vermeintliche Angreifer sichtbar wurde, atmeten sie erleichtert auf.

 

„Na, damit habe ich aber nicht gerechnet.“, Wei WuXian rauschte als erster zu den Tieren hinüber.

 

Was von hinter den Büschen aus dem Unterholz auf sie zu gekrabbelt kam, war ein Häschen-Paar: eins schwarz, eins weiß. Das weiße folgte dem schwarzen dicht auf. Dieses blieb ruckartig stehen, als es die beiden Fremden bemerkte.

 

„Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Sehen die beiden nicht genauso aus, wie die beiden, die ich dir das letzte Mal gegeben habe?“, Wei WuXian streckte seine Hände nach dem schwarzen Häschen aus um es auf seine Arme zu nehmen, da schoss das weiße Häschen hervor und stieß gegen seine Hand, so als ob es diese wegschieben wollte.

 

„O je, dieses Häschen ist aber beschützend. Ich frage mich, ob sie zusammen sind?“, kicherte er.

 

Lan WangJi stand jetzt direkt neben ihm. Er ging runter in die Hocke und streichelte das weiße Häschen vorsichtig und beruhigend über den Kopf. Es war immer noch angespannt. Das schwarze war hinter das weiße gehoppst um sich zu verstecken. Ab und zu lukte es hervor um die beiden Menschen anzusehen.

 

„Keine Angst, wir werden euch schon nicht essen. Selbst wenn ich wollte, wird HanGuang-Jun hier das nicht zulassen,“ tröstete Wei WuXian.

 

Nach einer Weile hüpfte das schwarze Häschen hervor, stellte sich auf seine Hinterpfoten und starrte Lan WangJi unverwandt an.

 

„Oh, es mag dich!“, Wei WuXian legte seinen Kopf schief und blickte liebevoll auf das Häschen runter.

 

Daraufhin hielt Lan WangJi seine Hand dem Häschen entgegen und sofort schmiegte es sein Köpfchen an seine Finger, so dass er es unter seinem Kinn kraulen konnte.

 

„Lan Zhan, du bist nicht nur im Bogenschießen großartig, sondern kannst auch noch gut mit Tieren umgehen. Derweil flüchten alle Tiere, wenn sie mich nur sehen. Auch wenn ich gar nichts gemacht habe. Wie gemein!“, schmollte Wei WuXian.

 

Lan WangJi schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Höchstwahrscheinlich war es Wei WuXians einseitige Sicht, wenn er behauptete, er hätte gar nichts getan.

 

„So, was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen, HanGuang-Jun?“ Wei WuXian richtete sich wieder auf.

 

„Mitnehmen.“, sagte Lan WangJi. Das weiße Häschen war jetzt auch auf ihn zu gehüpft als es die Reaktion des schwarzen sah.

 

„Grillen?“, entfuhr es Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi starrte ihn nur an.

 

„Ich mach nur Spaß! Natürlich grillen wir sie nicht. Wie könnte ich. Sie sind so süß!“, lachte Wei WuXian und tippte den Häschen auf die Nase.

„Wir haben ja schon die Fasane, das ..ist..ge-...g-...hatschi!!“

 

Die beiden Häschen in der einen Hand, eilte Lan WangJi herüber und zog Wei WuXian mit der anderen in seine Umarmung.

 

„Mir geht es gut, HanGuang-Jun, es war nur ein Niesen“, Wei WuXian rieb sich die Nase.

 

„Geh zurück und nimm ein Bad,“, sagte Lan WangJi einfach.

 

„Okay, okay, aber zuerst möchte ich noch ein wenig spazieren gehen. Ich habe gerade ein Geräusch gehört, was nach einer grollenden Seele klang.“

 

„Das kannst du später überprüfen.“ Lan WangJis Griff um seine Schulter verstärkte sich.

 

„Aber was ist, wenn sie entkommt? Keine Sorge, HanGuang-Jun.“ erwiderte Wei WuXian schnell und scharf.

„Ich werde nicht lange brauchen. Vielleicht kannst du schon einmal vorgehen und für mich etwas gutes zu essen machen? Du solltest auch die beiden hier absetzen.“

Wei WuXian streichelte den Kopf des weißen Häschens als er sprach.

 

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht weit gehen, nicht zu lange brauchen und mich nicht verletzen. Ist das in Ordnung so? Ich möchte nur noch ein bisschen länger spazieren gehen.“, sagte er als er Lan WangJis Zögern bemerkte.

 

Wei WuXians Hartnäckigkeit machte Lan WangJi klar, dass, egal wie sehr er auch dagegen wäre, Wei WuXian darauf bestand, das zu tun was er wollte.

 

„Sei vorsichtig.“, sagte Lan WangJi endlich nickend. Sein Atem ging flach.

 

Wei WuXian strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Nase.

„Sei eine guter Junge und warte auf mich zu Hause, okay? Ich werde bald zurück sein. Versprochen.“

 

Als Wei WuXian sich umdrehte und ging, konnte er Lan WangJis Blick in seinem Rücken fühlen.

 

Dieser alles versengende, durchdringende Blick brannte sogar auf seinem Schatten, als er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lan WangJi tat wie ihm geheißen und kehrte zuerst nach Hause zurück. Er wusste, dass Wei WuXian etwas vor ihm verschwieg und deshalb Zeit alleine brauchte. Und wie immer würde Lan WangJi ihn nicht weiter darauf ansprechen. Wei WuXian war noch nicht bereit ihn einzuweihen. Alles was Lan WangJi jetzt tun konnte, war abzuwarten. Und so wartete er, trotz des zermürbenden Gewichts auf seiner Brust.

 

Nachdem er die Häschen in einer warmen Ecke im Haus untergebracht hatte, begann er, alle Zutaten für das heutige Abendessen vorzubereiten. Doch für die Fasane brauchte er eine ganze qualvolle Stunde. Es erinnerte ihn daran, wie er kochen gelernt hatte. Damals war ihm alles so fremd, dass es sich anfühlte als würde er zum ersten Mal einen ganz neuen Daomagie-Pfad erlernen. Und jetzt war es wieder so.

 

Sein Blick wanderte unsicher zwischen den Fasanen und dem Messer in seiner Hand hin und her. Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an Wei WuXians Grinsen, als sie diese erlegten und an die Vorfreude in seinen Augen... seine Augen, die wie die Sonne erstrahlen, als er Lan WangJi vorschlug, dass sie die Fasane doch fürs Abendessen nehmen könnten. Und plötzlich erschien ihm die Aufgabe gar nicht mehr so schwer. Lan WangJi wischte sich den glänzenden Schweiß von der Stirn und atmete einmal tief durch. Er konnte das schaffen.

 

Es waren drei Stunden vergangen seit Wei WuXian alleine losgezogen war. Jetzt wurde es langsam Abend. Wei WuXian war immer noch nicht zurück. Träge seufzend schaute Lan WangJi auf den gedeckten Tisch. Zwei scharfe und zwei milde Gerichte, so wie Wei WuXian es mochte. Zum x-ten Male schaute Lan WangJi aus dem Fenster. Kein Schatten, keine fröhliche Stimme, kein Wei WuXian. Er seufzte noch einmal auf und zog sich dann seine Robe über.

 

Neben seinem Schreibtisch fand er die beiden aneinandergeschmiegten Häschen. Er hob sie hoch, drückte sie vorsichtig an seine Brust und brachte sie nach draußen in den Garten. Lan WangJi setzte sie auf den schneebedeckten Boden und blickte auf den Weg, den sie heute in die Berge genommen hatten. Wenn Wei WuXian zurückkehren sollte, dann aus dieser Richtung. Aber der Weg war leer, das Feld verlassen. Nirgends ein Zeichen von Leben, erst recht nicht das einer freudestrahlenden Existenz. Lan WangJi spürte ein rüttelndes Zittern in ihm aufsteigen. Er schüttelte jedoch nur leicht seinen Kopf, dann schlenderte er auf den großen Baum zu, an dem er die Schaukel montiert hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schnee unter dem Baum. Die Schneedecke war dicker als heute morgen, es war noch kälter und selbst der Wind frischte auf. Falls Wei WuXian nicht bald zurückkam, würde er in den beißenden Nachtfrost geraten. Lan WangJi musste dafür sorgen, dass das Essen und das Badewasser warm blieben. Er sollte sich noch einmal darum kümmern. Und so machte er sich erneut an die Arbeit.

 

Als er wieder nach draußen kam, färbte die untergehende Sonne den Himmel in ein dunkleres orange als zuvor. Immer noch kein Zeichen von Wei WuXian. Er wusste, dass er nicht hier draußen warten musste, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er wollte unbedingt an der Stelle stehen, wo er Wei WuXian als erstes begrüßen konnte, wenn er wieder kam. Ohne etwas anderes zu tun zu haben, stellte sich Lan WangJi wieder unter den Baum, genau an die Stelle, an der er schon vorher den Schnee betrachtet hatte. Schließlich hockte er sich hin und begann den Schnee zusammen zu schieben und daraus einen Schneemann zu formen. Seine Hände bewegten sich automatisch, sein Blick geistesabwesend, seine Ohren spitzend, nur um nicht Wei WuXians Ankunft zu verpassen.

 

Und dann, endlich, hörte Lan WangJi hastige Schritte im Schnee. Sein Blick schnellte auf den Weg, der zu ihrem Haus führte, seine Augen weiteten sich.

 

„L- Lan Zhan!!“, Wei WuXian rannte auf ihn zu, winkte und lachte lebhaft dabei.

 

Lan WangJi lächelte unwillkürlich zurück. Er kam auf Wei WuXian zu, zog ihn zu sich und schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Wei WuXians Halsbeuge und sog den angenehmen Duft aus Badeessenz, Erde und Schweiß in sich auf.

 

„Lan Zhan, du drückst mich zu fest...ich be-...komme..keine ..Luft mehr!“ kämpfte Wei WuXian atemlos.

 

Daraufhin lockerte Lan WangJi seine Umarmung ein wenig.

 

Wei WuXian nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich leicht von seine Brust abzustützen, so dass er ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

„Wie siehst du denn aus? Hast du etwa gedacht, ich komme nicht mehr zurück?“, Wei WuXian tippte neckend mit seinem Zeigefinger auf Lan WangJis Nasenspitze.

 

Lan WangJis Lippen erzitterten ganz leicht bei diesen Worten. Diese Regung war so fein und leicht, dass sie kaum wahrnehmbar war. Aber Wei WuXian sah sie so deutlich, dass es ihm das Herz zerschnitt. Ohne weiter nachzudenken strich er Lan WangJi übers Haar. Dann schloss er ihn herzlich und fest in seine Arme.

„Liebster, mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich bin ja jetzt wieder da. Ich bin zurück.“ tröstete Wei WuXian.

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich wiederkomme, nicht wahr?“

 

„Wei Ying“, presste Lan WangJi endlich hervor. Seine Stimme klang rauer als sonst. Es klang als ob er die tief in seinem Inneren aufgestauten Gefühle nun auf einen Schlag heraus ließ.

 

„Mm.“, antwortete Wei WuXian, eine Hand auf Lan WangJis Nacken legend. „Ich bin hier. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin.“

 

Wei WuXian ahnte ein Lächeln an Lan WangJis Ohr, hastig zog er sich hoch um diesen Anblick nicht zu verpassen, aber Lan WangJis Ausdruck war wieder stoisch.

„Oh, ich habe es verpasst...“, schmollte Wei WuXian.

 

„Was verpasst?“

 

Wei WuXian lächelte süffisant und verzog mit seinen Fingern Lan WangJis Mundwinkel zu einem unnatürlichen Grinsen.

„Vergiss es, ich hab es kapiert. Ach ja, hier!“

 

Während Lan WangJi noch verwirrt darüber nachdachte, was Wei WuXian meinte, holte dieser etwas aus seinem Beutel. Es war Ginseng.

 

„Ich dachte, das wäre doch praktisch fürs Kochen, aber du bist wahrscheinlich schon fertig damit, oder? Wir können den Ginseng dann für morgen nehmen.“

 

Lan WangJi starrte auf den Ginseng in Wei WuXians Hand. An dem Ginseng klebte immer noch Erde, genau wie an Wei WuXians Händen.

 

Als Wei WuXian Lan WangJis Blick bemerkte, sagte er hastig:

„Entschuldige, meine Fehler. Er ist noch dreckig, nicht wahr. Ich wasche ihn erst mal ab.“

 

„Du bist dafür in die Berge gegangen?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

 

„Ähm, ich denke, dass kann man so sagen. Ich hörte, dass Ginseng einen warm hält und gut für die Durchblutung ist. Da du mir nie sagst, ob es dir schlecht geht, und es gar nicht so einfach ist, dir das anzusehen, dachte ich, es könnte ja nicht schaden. Ich meine nicht nur für den Fall, dass du krank wirst, auch wenn nicht, kannst du Ginseng essen um gesund zu bleiben. Als wir die Fasane fingen, habe ich den Ginseng zufällig gesehen...äh..Lan Zhan? Warum starrst du mich so an? Habe ich etwas auf meinem Gesicht?“

 

„Du bist extra in die Berge gegangen, um mir den Ginseng zu holen?“, wiederholte Lan WangJi.

„...Ja...“, antwortete Wei WuXian vorsichtig.

 

Für eine Weile schaute Lan WangJi ihn nur wortlos an. Plötzlich nahm er Wei WuXian den Ginseng aus der Hand. Dann ergriff er mit der anderen Wei WuXians Hand.

 

„Lan Zhan!! Was machst du? Meine Hände sind doch immer noch schmutzig“, schrie Wei WuXian überrascht auf.

 

„Macht nichts.“, antwortete Lan Zhan.

„D...De..Der Ginseng, wenn du ihn nicht magst, kannst du ihn auch wegwerfen. Es ist nicht so, dass er schwer zu bekommen ist...hahahaha… Aber wenn du ihn magst, macht es mir nichts aus….“

 

„Wir werden ihn heute brauchen.“ unterbrach Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXian wurde still. Er spürte Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen. Um sich davon abzulenken, schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf. Das nächste Mal, als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ein wenig höher als sonst.

„Und? Was hast du so gemacht als ich weg war?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

 

Er befreite sich aus Lan WangJis Griff und ging voraus Richtung Haus. Doch bevor er eintreten konnte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas, was seine Neugierde weckte. Ohne Lan WangJis Antwort abzuwarten, rannte er zu dem Baum mit der Schaukel und zog Lan WangJi hinter sich her.

 

„Lan Zhan!! Hast du das gemacht?“ fragte Wei WuXian während er sich hin hockte.

 

Direkt zu seinen Füßen befand sich der Schneemann, den Lan WangJi vorher gemacht hatte. Das hatte er glatt vergessen! Erst jetzt, nachdem Wei WuXian ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, fiel ihm auf, dass er der Schneemann wohl nach Wei WuXian geformt hatte: der Schneemann trug ein strahlendes Lächeln und an seiner Hüfte war ein kleiner Zweig gesteckt, der wie eine Flöte aussah.

 

„Lan Zhan, sag mir, bin ich das? Hast du den Schneemann nach mir gebaut?“

Wei WuXian lachte leise und glücklich, während er den Schneemann mit begeisterter Zuneigung betrachtete.

 

„...“

„Wie süß! Mein HanGuang-Jun ist so begabt, dass er selbst so etwas Hinreißendes erschaffen kann. Aber...“ pausierte Wei WuXian.

 

Er schaute auf und zwinkerte Lan WangJi zu als er fortfuhr:

„Denkst du nicht auch, dass er so ein bisschen einsam ist? Hier so allein? Wir sollten ihm einen Partner geben.“

 

„Was soll ich tun?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

 

Mit einem kleinen Ruck zog Wei WuXian Lan WangJi zu sich herunter, so dass dieser sich auch hinhocken musste. Dann fing er an den Schnee vor sich aufzuhäufen.

 

„Nun da sich mein HanGuang-Jun all diese Mühe gemacht hat, einen so lieblichen Schneemann zu bauen, sollte ich diesen Gefallen erwidern und einen ebenso süßen Lan WangJi-Schneemann bauen, damit der Wei WuXian-Schneemann Gesellschaft hat.“

 

Lan WangJi schwieg.

 

Wei WuXian kicherte auf, als er aus seinen Augenwinkeln das zarte pink auf Lan WangJis Ohrläppchen sah. Wei WuXian hatte nicht übertrieben, als er Lan WangJi erzählte, dass er es gewohnt war im Schnee zu spielen und dass er gut im Schneemann bauen war. In nur wenigen Augenblicken stand ein vornehm aussehender Schneemann auf seiner Handfläche.

 

Begeistert zeigte Wei WuXian Lan WangJi den Schneemann und fragte eifrig:

„Sieht er auch aus wie du? Sieh er auch aus wie du?“

 

Der Schneemann hatte einen stoischen Gesichtsausdruck und an seiner Seite hing ein kleines Stück Holz, dass sorgfältig in die Form einer Zither geschnitzt war.

 

Lan WangJi lächelte und nickte.

 

„Das ist großartig!“, rief Wei WuXian.

 

Nachdem er den Kopf des Schneemanns fertig trimmte um ihn runder zu machen, setzte er ihn umsichtig neben den anderen Schneemann auf den Boden.

„Morgen geben wir ihnen ein bisschen Farbe, okay?“, schlug Wei WuXian vor, als er gerührt auf die beiden herabschaute.

 

Die Schneemänner hatten keine Hände. Aber in Wei WuXians und Lan WangJis Augen schien es so, als hielten sich die beiden fest an den Händen.

 

„Hatschi!!“, nieste Wei WuXian unerwartet und bibberte leicht.

 

Lan WangJi zog sofort seine Robe aus und hüllte den frierenden Wei WuXian darin ein.

 

„Ist schon gut, war nur ein Niesen.“ sagte Wei WuXian.

 

„Lass uns reingehen.“ drängte Lan WangJi. Vielleicht musste er das Essen wieder aufwärmen und das Wasser auch. Er holte die Häschen aus dem Garten und geleitete Wei WuXian zurück ins Haus.

 

Kaum waren sie wieder drinnen, als Wei WuXian tief einatmete, herum schnupperte und schließlich zum gedeckten Tisch rüber hastete.

 

„Mein HanGuang-Jun ist so großzügig! Das ist es! Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens dein Pferd und dein Rind sein. Lass mich, den mächtigen YiLing Patriarchen wissen, was du alles so kannst!“

 

Fast hätte Lan WangJi gelächelt, verbarg es aber durch ein leichtes Hüsteln, während er Wei WuXian die Ess-Stäbchen anreichte.

 

„Iss, du.“sagte er.

 

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

 

„Ich werde eben die Suppe wieder aufkochen.“antwortete Lan WangJi, nahm den Topf mit der Fasanen-Suppe und ging in die Küche.

 

„Warum? Mir macht es nichts aus, wenn sie kalt ist.“, rief Wei WuXian hinterher.

 

„Ginseng.“, sagte Lan WangJi, bevor er in der Küche verschwand.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Wei WuXian verstanden hatte, dann konnte er nicht anders als lächeln und den Kopf schütteln. Er tat sich an seinem ersten Gericht gütlich, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand.

 

Zwei scharfe Gericht hatte Lan WangJi für ihn vorbereitet: auf dem ersten Teller lagen scharf eingelegte Karotten, von denen Wei WuXian nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, woher die kamen. Auf dem zweiten lag ein scharfer Neujahrs - Kohlkuchen, dessen Form Wei WuXian zum Lachen brachte.

 

Als Lan WangJi zurück kam, sah er, wie Wei WuXian den Kohlkuchen mit seinen Ess-Stäbchen umherwirbelte. Überrascht von diesem Anblick, verharrte Lan WangJi mitten im Schritt.

 

„...Ah! Willkommen zurück Lan Zhan. Dein Kohlkuchen ist so gut, ich bekomme ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen den zu essen.“, sprudelte Wei WuXian hervor.

 

Lan WangJi kam zum Tisch und stellte die neu aufgebrühte Fasanen-Suppe darauf, die jetzt den Ginseng enthielt.

 

„Magst du es?“, fragte Lan WangJi, die versteckte Andeutung Wei WuXians nicht erfassend.

 

„Ich mag ihn! Klar, mag ich ihn!! Ich liebe Kohl!! Besonders die weißen, großen, frischen...“, Wei WuXian zwinkerte Lan WangJi frech am Ende seines Satzes zu.

 

Unschuldig fragend blickte Lan WangJi zurück. Buchstäblich sah Wei WuXian die Fragezeichen über seinem Kopf schweben.

 

Dieser Ausdruck schickte direkt eine pochende Zuneigung durch sein Herz. Spontan ließ er sein Essen stehen und sprang Lan WangJi auf seinen Schoß und verteilte Küsse über sein ganzes Gesicht.

 

„Aber nichts kann meinen absoluten Lieblingskohl schlagen! DIESEN Kohl kann ich den Rest meines Lebens essen!“, rief er und legte seine Hände um Lan WangJis Nacken.

 

Lan WangJi ließ ihn gewähren und umfasste seine Tallie, auch wenn er nicht ganz sicher war, wovon Wei WuXian eigentlich sprach. Alles in allem war der Winter gar nicht mehr so kalt.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Diese Nacht schliefen sie nach zwei leidenschaftlichen Runden Sex ein. Normalerweise schlief Wei WuXian als erster und Lan WangJi wachte über ihn bis er einschlief. Erst dann gönnte sich Lan WangJi seinen Schlaf.

 

Von dieser Gewohnheit einmal abgesehen: Was Wei WuXian nicht wusste, war, dass Lan WangJi ab und zu nachts aufwachte und nachschaute, ob Wei WuXian auch ja schön zugedeckt blieb. Denn er hatte die Angewohnheit im Schlaf seine Decke weg zu strampeln. Jetzt war es jedoch Winter und Lan WangJi wurde häufiger nachts wach, manchmal auch durch Wei WuXians Schreie. Er fand ihn doch jedes Mal schlafend vor. Sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt und sein Körper in kaltem Schweiß gebadet.

 

Wenn das passierte, nahm Lan WangJi ihn in seine Arme und rieb beruhigend über seinen Rücken, die einzige Art, die er kannte um ihn zu trösten. Den wenigen Worten, die Wei WuXian dann im Schlaf wimmerte - „Geh weg!“, „Schmerz“, „Nein!“, „Es tut mir leid..“ - konnte Lan WangJi entnehmen, dass er wieder von den Geschehnissen der Vergangenheit träumte. Wie er die Falschen tötete, wie ein geliebter Mensch vor seinen Augen starb, wie er selbst starb.

 

Wenn Wei WuXian tagsüber wach war, sah er so aus, als ob er sich nicht an die Albträume erinnern konnte. Er lächelte so strahlend und plapperte so schnell, dass Lan WangJi nicht mehr mitkam. Also hatte sich Lan WangJi entschieden, nicht weiter nach zu fragen. Ihm reichte es, dass Wei WuXian – ob bewusst oder unbewusst - nach ihm - „Lan Zhan!“- rief, dass er in verzweifelten Zeiten seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Das war mehr als genug.

 

Diese Nacht war es jedoch ganz anders:

 

Als Lan WangJi erwachte um nach Wei WuXian zu sehen, wusste er sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Lan WangJi setzte sich auf. Er zog Wei WuXian näher an sich heran und legte ihm seine Hand auf den Leib. Als er seine Haut berührte, zog Lan WangJi scharf die Luft ein. Sofort streckte er seine Hand aus um Wei WuXians Stirn zu fühlen, dann drückte er drei Finger auf sein Handgelenk um den Puls zu prüfen. Wei WuXian glühte und schwitzte vor Fieber. Hohem Fieber. Trotz seines schlechten Gewissens, versuchte Lan WangJi ihn aufzuwecken. Er musste ihn behandeln, mindestens musste er ihn baden um den Schweiß abzuwaschen.

 

„Wei Ying!“, rief er ein paar Mal sanft. Erst nach ein paar vorsichtigen Wangen-Klopfern, öffnete Wei WuXian halb seine Augen.

 

„...Lan….Zhan..?“

 

„Wei Ying, du hast Fieber.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

 

„..Hä?….Fieber…?“, er war nur halb bei Bewusstsein, seine Augen waren verschleiert, als er zu Lan WangJi empor schaute. Sein Brustkorb erzitterte und er schnappte kurzatmig nach Luft. Seine Lungen zogen sich wegen der kalten Luft schmerzhaft zusammen. Durch den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust verzerrte sich sein Gesicht.

 

„….Kein Wunder, dass ich mich... wärmer als sonst fühle.“, sein kleines Lachen löste sich darauf in einen scharfen Husten auf, der seinen Körper heftig schüttelte. Lan WangJi konnte es nicht mehr mitansehen.

 

Er stand auf, nahm Wei WuXian aus dem Bett und eilte mit ihm ins Bad. Wei WuXian war noch bei Bewusstsein, während Lan WangJi ihn mit einer Hand festhielt und der anderen das Wasser vorbereitete. Er machte Anstalten etwas zu sagen, aber seine Stimme war so heiser und je mehr er zu sprechen versuchte, um so stärker hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas seinen Hals blockierte, den kratzenden Schmerz darin erst gar nicht zu erwähnen.

 

„Sprich nicht.“, befahl Lan WangJi. Seine Stimme klang auch belegt, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen.

 

„Lan Zhan...“

 

„Sch...“, machte Lan WangJi.

 

Er hörte ein fragiles Lachen an seinem Ohr.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, ...ich...“

 

Lan WangJi wartete vergeblich auf den Rest seiner Worte. Aber es kam nichts mehr. Wei WuXians Hand, die eben noch locker nach seiner Schulter griff, rutschte kraftlos herunter und baumelte hilflos an seiner Seite. Geschockt unterbrach Lan WangJi alles was er tat, und drehte sich nach Wei WuXian um. Dieser hatte endgültig das Bewusstsein verloren.

 

Hitzewellen jagten durch sein Blut. Kalter Schweiß glitzerte auf seinem bleichen Antlitz. Vergebens versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Alles pochte. Alles versank. Nur ein behutsamer Versuch seine Finger zu bewegen, verursachte ein wundes Ziehen durch seinen ganzen Körper und erzeugte das Gefühl, dass seine Organe von innen heraus zerrissen würden. Inmitten dieser Krämpfe stöhnte er qualvoll auf. Dann spürte er eine sanfte Berührung auf seiner Stirn. Jemand hielt seine Hand fest und er fühlte einen belebenden Strom spiritueller Energie in ihn hineinfließen, die ihn beruhigte, die Fieberschmerzen bekämpfte und seinem inneren Aufruhr, dem er sich selbst nicht entgegenstellen konnte, Einhalt gebot. Doch als sich sein physischer Zustand beruhigte, überfielen ihn Dunkelheit und blutige Visionen. Schreie gellten in seinen Ohren.

 

„Halt! Stopp!...Nein!!“,wimmerte er in seinem Traum gefangen.

 

Lan WangJi hielt ihn sofort hoch und legte Wei WuXians Kopf in seinen Schoß. Mit einem Finger wischte er ihm den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Wei Ying!“, sprach er mit sanfter, leiser Stimme.

 

Inmitten seines vernebelten Geistes, dachte Wei WuXian, dass er eine beruhigende Melodie hören konnte, die ihn wieder aus den Tiefen des Abgrundes empor zog. Er kannte dieses Lied. Wei WuXian schüttelte ein paar Mal schwach seinen Kopf, atmete ein paar Mal tief und beruhigte sich wieder.

 

„Lan Zhan….“, murmelte er bewusstlos

.

Lan WangJi stützte seine Schulter hoch und zog ihn näher an sich.

„Ich bin hier.“, antwortete er.

 

Als Wei WuXian das nächste Mal erwachte, sah er zuerst die Zimmerdecke.

 

Unter großen Schwierigkeiten versuchte er sich aufzurichten, sein Kopf war schwer. Er wusste, dass jeder Zentimeter seiner Haut vor Fieber glühte, er brauchte sich dafür gar nicht erst an die Stirn fassen. Er wollte nach Lan WangJi rufen, aber alles was er hervorbrachte, war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. Aber es war genug für Lan WangJi aus der Küche zu kommen und sofort im Türrahmen zu erscheinen. Er sah, wie Wei WuXian sich mühsam hoch rappelte. Er eilte zu ihm, hielt seinen Oberkörper aufrecht und ließ ihn sich anlehnen.

 

„Lass mich, ich bin ganz verschwitzt.“, konnte Wei WuXian nun deutlicher herausbringen. Er versuchte sich vergeblich von Lan WangJi wegzubewegen. Wenn er schon unter normalen Umständen nicht mit Lan WangJis Kraft mithalten konnte, dann wohl erst recht nicht in diesem Zustand?

 

„Schon gut.“, antwortete Lan WangJi gelassen wie immer.

 

Wei WuXians schwaches Kichern ging direkt in Husten über. Lan WangJi klopfte ihm sachte auf den Rücken.

 

„Sprich nicht mehr.“, riet er.

 

„Aber mir wurde ein Mund gegeben, um zu sprechen.“, sagte Wei WuXian mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn.

 

„...Sprich, wenn es dir besser geht.“, beharrte Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXian lächelte und presste seine warme Hand gegen Lan WangJis Wange.

„Es ist doch nichts. Nur ein kleines Fieber.“

 

Auf Lan WangJis Stirn erschien ein dünnes Runzeln. Selbst wenn Wei WuXian das so daher sagte, kannte Lan WangJi seine körperliche Verfassung genau. Das war alles, aber bestimmt nicht nur ein kleines Fieber.

 

„Gib‘ dir bitte nicht die Schuld an meinem Zustand. Mein geliebter Lan passt so gut auf mich auf, so gut, dass ich überhaupt keinen Grund habe mich zu beschweren, seit wir zusammenleben. Das hier ist nur….“, zerknirscht hielt Wei WuXian mitten im Satz inne.

 

„Nur…?“, echote Lan WangJi, als er merkte, dass Wei WuXian den Satz nicht beendete.

 

„Ach… nichts, nur etwas in das ich vor ein paar Tagen hinein geraten bin. Und ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell schlimmer wird.“

 

„Etwas?“, Lan WangJis Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Ohne Wei WuXians Antwort abzuwarten, nahm er seine Hand und checkte seinen Puls.

 

„Nein, nein. Es ist kein Gift.“, korrigierte Wei WuXian. „Ach, du weißt schon. Es ist diese Art der Dinge. Es ist unvermeidbar, wenn du mit den dunklen Künsten hantierst. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass dieser….Körper...davon krank wird….HanGuang-Jun….schau mich nicht so wütend an...da krieg ich ja Angst….okay, okay, es war mein Fehler. Ich werde es nie wieder tun.“

 

Lan WangJi umfasste darauf Wei WuXians Hüfte und zog ihn so an sich, dass er ihm eine Kuss auf die Stirn geben konnte. Diese Geste überraschte Wei WuXian. Mit geweiteten Augen, fühlte er atemlos wie Lan WangJis weiche Lippen zuerst fest auf seine Stirn pressten und sie dann mit einem leisen Kussgeräusch wieder verließen.

 

„Das nächste Mal, wenn du wieder so etwas machst, erzähl es mir.“, sagte Lan WangJi, sein bitterer Ausdruck von vorhin war wie weggewischt.

 

„Und dann? Wirst du mit mir kommen? Mit totem Fleisch und schmutzigen Knochen hantieren und verrottete Luft einatmen?“, stichelte Wei WuXian mit einem matten süffisanten Lächeln.

 

Lan WangJi nickte nur:

„Mhm.“

 

Das Lächeln verschwand von Wei WuXians Gesicht. Mit einem Kopfschütteln, schlang er seine Arme um Lan WangJis Nacken, zog ihn herunter und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, dass mein makelloser HanGuang-Jun so etwas tut. Aber ich verspreche, dass wenn mir etwas passiert - äh, okay, okay schau mich nicht so an. Falls ich mich seltsam oder schlecht fühle, sage ich dir Bescheid.“

 

Lan WangJi war mit diesem Versprechen sehr zufrieden. Er nickte noch einmal, seine Augen schimmerten sanfter als zuvor.

 

„Zu meiner Verteidigung: ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, dass es so schlimm werden würde. Ich dachte, wenn ich mich ein paar Tage zurückziehe, verschwindet es von selbst wieder.“

 

Wei WuXian begann wieder wie üblich zu plappern. Seine Stimme normalisierte sich langsam wieder. Lan WangJi atmete erleichtert auf, sein Herz beruhigte sich wieder.

 

„Was setzt dir denn so zu?“, fragte er.

 

„Was meinst du genau?“

 

„Das, was dich so krank macht.“

 

„Ach so. Na ja, wie soll ich das erklären. Als ich letztens mit Lan SiZhui und den anderen auf Nachtjagd war, da habe ich etwas gefunden. Man kann es als Artefakt bezeichnen. Als wir versuchten, es zu zerstören, stieß es eine Art Sporenpuder, ähnlich wie Leichenpuder aus. Aber keine Angst! Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass so was passieren würde, deswegen hatte ich Wen Ning angewiesen Lan SiZhui abzuschirmen. Er ist also gesund und munter!“

 

„Und du?“ Lan WangJis Stimme klang so ernst, dass sie einen großen Kontrast zu Wei WuXians Fröhlichkeit bildete.

 

„Ich?“

 

„Hat Wen Ning dich auch geschützt?“

 

„...“

 

„...Du hast ihn gar nicht erst gefragt. Oder...“, sinnierte Lan WangJi und fuhr fort:

„Du hast ihm gesagt, es bestehe keine Notwendigkeit dazu.“

 

„….Lan Zhan….“, Wei WuXians Ton wurde süß, seine Stimme nahm einen flehentlichen Klang an. Er bat damit deutlich um Lan WangJis Vergebung.

 

Lan WangJi seufzte einmal tief auf, er sagte jedoch nichts. Stattdessen stand er plötzlich auf. Wei WuXian klammerte sich verzweifelt an seine Hand.

 

„Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Es ist alles mein Fehler. Sei nicht böse. Ich werde auch darüber reflektieren. Es wird nie wieder passieren. Bitte ignoriere mich nicht!“

 

„Du hast Angst ignoriert zu werden?“, Lan WangJi warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, sein eisiger Ton führte dazu, dass Wei WuXian seine Umklammerung nur noch verstärkte.

 

„Ja, davor habe ich Angst. Besonders, wenn du es bist, der mich ignoriert. Bitte, bitte, bitte sei nicht sauer?“

 

Lan WangJi seufzte wieder. Er drehte sich noch einmal halb um und tätschelte Wei WuXians Hand.

 

„Ich bin nicht böse.“

 

„Warum gehst dann weg? Verlass mich nicht!“

 

Die Art und Weise in der Wei WuXian diese Worte aussprach, hätte Lan WangJi fast dazu gebracht, sich zu Wei WuXian unter die Decke zu kuscheln, aber das ging jetzt nicht. Lan WangJis Finger bewegten sich unruhig, während er seine nächsten Worte beinahe herauspresste:

 

„Ich verlasse dich doch nicht.“

 

„Wohin gehst du dann?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

 

„Ich mache dir Medizin.“

 

„Was? M...Medizin..?? Diese ...bittere…?“

 

Lan WangJi schaute ihn bloß an. Nun, da Wei WuXian verstanden hatte, dass Lan WangJi nicht böse auf ihn war, ließ er seine Hand los. Jetzt war sein Ausdruck aus einem ganz anderen Grund angstverzerrt.

 

„Ich komme gleich wieder.“, sagte Lan WangJi und verließ den Raum.

 

Als er wieder zurückkam, hatte Wei WuXian sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen, die Augen zu und tat so als ob er schlafen würde. Lan WangJi sagte nichts. In einer Hand hielt er die Schale mit Medizin, in der anderen hielt er die beiden Häschen, die er vorher aus ihrer Ecke geholt hatte.

 

Wei WuXians Augenbrauen zuckten ganz leicht, als Lan WangJi die Schale mit der Medizin auf das Tischchen neben dem Bett stellte. Die beiden Häschen hopsten auf das Bett und gnadenlos über Wei WuXian hinweg, ganz so als wollten sie ihn aufwecken.

 

„Wei Ying, wach auf. Du musst deine Medizin nehmen.“, sprach Lan WangJi. Stille. Wei WuXian bewegte sich nicht. Lan WangJi stand eine Weile still. Die Häschen schlüpften jetzt unter die Decke um die Wärme mit Wei WuXian zu teilen. Es verging ein langer Moment, bevor Wei WuXian vorsichtig ein Auge öffnet. Als er Lan WangJis Blick begegnete, kniff er sein Auge wieder zu.

 

„Wei Ying!“, rief Lan WangJi noch einmal.

 

„Wei WuXian träumt gerade, bitte versuchen sie es später noch einmal.“, erklang Wei WuXians Stimme gedämpft unter der Bettdecke hervor.

 

Lan WangJi seufzte auf. Wei WuXian hörte, wie er die Schale vom Tisch nahm und dachte, Lan WangJi würde jetzt tatsächlich gehen. Er lugte mit einem Auge wieder hervor, nur um zu sehen, dass Lan WangJi immer noch direkt an seiner Seite saß und mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, die Schale in der Hand hielt. Wei WuXian gab es auf sich schlafend zu stellen.

 

„Warum bist du immer noch hier?“, fragte er.

 

„Nimm die Medizin.“, wiederholte Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXian starrte geistesabwesend abwechselnd von Lan WangJis Gesicht zur Schale. Dann bemerkte er etwas, setzte sich ruckartig auf und scheuchte damit die Häschen auf.

 

„Ist die Schale nicht viel zu heiß, um sie so in der Hand zu halten?“, entfuhr es Wei WuXian.

 

„Mhm.“, stimmte Lan WangJi zu.

 

„Wenn sie zu heiß ist, stell sie ab!“, rief Wei WuXian panisch.

 

Er wollte die Schale ihm schon aus der Hand nehmen, aber Lan WangJi entzog sie ihm, so dass sie außerhalb seiner Reichweite war.

 

„Lan Zhan!“

 

„Wenn du die Medizin nicht nimmst, halte ich die Schale weiter..!“, drohte Lan WangJi stur.

 

„Lan Zhan...du…“ Wei WuXian rappelte sich endgültig hoch. „Okay, okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich trinke! Ich trinke sie ja schon! Komm schon, sei ein guter Junge und stell die Schale ab!“

 

Erst jetzt gehorchte Lan WangJi und stellte die Schale wieder auf den Tisch. Sofort beugte sich Wei WuXian vor, nahm Lan WangJis Hand , hob sie an seinen Mund und pustete leicht darüber.

 

„Tut es weh? Sag es mir, wenn es weh tut, schlucke das nicht einfach runter. Du musst dich nicht beherrschen. Wenn es weh tut, sag es mir einfach.“, sagte Wei WuXian während er vorsichtig über Lan WangJis Handfläche, seine Finger und sogar über den Handrücken streichelte.

 

Lan WangJi schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

„Es tut nicht weh.“

 

„Wie kannst du mir sagen, dass es nicht weh tut, obwohl es so gerötet ist?!“, schimpfte Wei WuXian mit einem kleinen Wimmern in der Stimme.

„Mach so was nicht nochmal, okay? Oh mein Gott, wenn du den Schmerz nicht fühlst, mein Herz fühlt ihn für dich.“

 

Während Wei WuXian weiter über seine Hand pustete, sah Lan WangJi leidenschaftlich auf ihn herab.

 

„Mach du auch so was nicht noch einmal.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

 

„Ja, ich habe es doch versprochen, oder nicht? Ich werde es nie wieder tun. Jetzt sind wir beide quitt.“

 

„Mhm.“, stimmte Lan WangJi zu und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort:

„Auch mein Herz fühlt den Schmerz.“

 

Wei WuXian gefror mitten in seiner Bewegung. Er schluckte schwer und sah dann zu Lan WangJi auf.

 

„Du...Habe ich nicht vorher schon gesagt, dass du mich bitte vorwarnen sollst, wenn du mit mir flirten willst? Ich kann damit sonst nicht umgehen...“

 

Ein sehr feines Lächeln umspielte Lan WangJis Gesichtszüge.

 

„Mhm.“, kommentierte er.

 

„Also dann, wo jetzt der edle HanGuang-Jun den großen YiLing Patriarchen besiegt hat…“, Wei WuXian beäugte nervös die Schale.

„...Bin ich bereit. Aber...Aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich will, dass du mich fütterst. Und noch eins!“

Schnell ergriff Wei WuXian Lan WangJis Hand als dieser die Schale nehmen wollte.

 

„Wenn ich damit fertig bin, musst du den Geschmack für mich neutralisieren, okay?“

Wei WuXian beendete seinen Satz mit einem neckischen Streicheln unter Lan WangJis Kinn.

 

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, nickte Lan WangJi.

 

„Was immer du willst,“ sagte er.

 

Dann nahm er die Schale, hielt sie an seine eigenen Lippen und ließ die Hälfte der Medizin in seinen Mund fließen. Dann neigte er Wei WuXians Kinn nach oben. Davon überrascht, kam Wei WuXian erst wieder zu sich, als sich die Bitternis in seinem Mund ausbreitete, gepaart mit einer weichen Berührung, die gegen seine Zunge presste; Lan WangJis Zunge. Wei WuXian lächelte gegen Lan WangJis Lippen, schlang seine Arme um seinen Nacken und vertiefte ihren Kuss. Er genoss die Art und Weise, wie Lan WangJi den bitteren Medizingeschmack aus seinem Mund leckte. Es schien, dass er seine gewünschte „Neutralisierung“ eher bekam, als er erwartet hatte. Aber das hier war viel mehr als Neutralisierung: das hier war pure Süße.

 

Wei WuXians Fieber schien nicht mehr zu steigen, seit er die Medizin genommen hatte. Er hatte sogar genug Energie um die ganze Zeit herum zu lamentieren, während der Einnahme und danach den ganzen restlichen Tag an Lan WangJi zu hängen, als dieser Suppe und Reisbrei für ihn zubereitete. Fast schien es so, als ob das, was er von dem Artefakt auch immer abbekommen hatte, gar keine Folgen für ihn gehabt hätte.

 

Obwohl er nicht mehr so angespannt war, konnte Lan WangJi einfach nicht vergessen, wie totenbleich Wei WuXian ausgesehen hatte, als er das Bewusstsein verlor, wie schmerzverzerrt sein Ausdruck war, wie sein Körper verkrampfte, als er mit Krankheit und Albträumen in seinem Inneren gekämpft hatte. Lan WangJi hatte sich schon oft machtlos gegenüber Wei WuXian gefühlt, aber diesmal war das Gefühl, immer noch nicht genug für ihn getan zuhaben, ungleich stärker.

 

„...Hm? Lan Zhan? Bist du immer noch wach?“

 

In dieser Nacht hatte Lan WangJi Wei WuXian wie üblich in den Schlaf gekuschelt und Wei WuXian war schnell eingeschlafen. Lan WangJi blieb jedoch wach, blickte in die dunkle Ferne, sein Geist voller Bedenken. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er so in seine Gedanken versunken war, als Wei WuXian erwachte und ihn so auf frischer Tat ertappte. Lan WangJi zog die Decke hoch und wickelte Wei WuXian wieder ordentlich ein.

 

„Nichts. Schlaf du.“, sagte er nur.

 

„Woran denkst du? Teile es mit mir und weine nicht für dich alleine.“

 

Wei WuXian liebkoste mit seiner Nase Lan WangJis Nacken und sog den angenehmen Sandelholz-duft tief ein, nach dem er so süchtig war.

 

„Ich weine nicht.“

 

„Ist das so? Warum siehst du dann so aus, als würdest du weinen?“

 

Wei WuXian stütze sich auf um Lan WangJi ins Gesicht zu schauen. Lan WangJi schaute weg, aber Wei WuXian ergriff sein Kinn und drehte Lan WangJis Kopf wieder in seine Richtung.

 

„Was haben wir bisher nicht schon alles miteinander geteilt? Wenn du etwas hast, worüber du mit mir reden möchtest, dann zögere nicht, okay? Was immer du auch zusagen hast, ich werde dir zuhören.“

 

Lan WangJis Lippen formten sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Seine Hand ergriff Wei WuXians Tallie und presste sich stärker in die sensible weiche Stelle.

 

„Autsch! Wofür war das denn?“, grummelte Wei WuXian.

 

„Nichts.“

 

Wei WuXian hörte das Lachen Lan WangJis. Mit einem schiefen Gesicht, biss Wei WuXian auf Lan WangJis Schlüsselbein runter.

 

„So, jetzt sind wir quitt.“

 

„Mhm.“

 

„Wofür ist dein Mhm? Hahah...“, lachte Wei WuXian.

 

Er war jetzt wieder so lebhaft, als ob die Krankheit nur eine Illusion gewesen wäre.

 

„Weißt du, Lan Zhan, irgendwie habe ich gerade ein déja-vu,“ sagte Wei WuXian als er aufgehört hatte zu lachen.

 

„Was denn?“

 

„Als Kind wurde ich einmal krank und meine Schwester hat mich genauso gepflegt.“

 

„Warst du oft krank?“ fragte Lan WangJi.

 

„Nicht oft, aber ja klar werde ich krank! Jeder Mensch wird mal krank. Es sei denn, man ist so stark wie unser HanGuang-Jun hier, ...dann vielleicht nicht...aber es sind nicht alle so wie du, also selbstverständlich werde ich krank. Ach so, dass erinnert mich an was: als wir damals zusammen in der MuXi-Höhle waren, hast du doch auch auf mich aufgepasst als ich das Fieber hatte? Das ist dann ja schon das 2. Mal, haha...“

 

„Und ich werde es wieder tun.“, nickte Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXians Herz klopfte so laut in seinen eigenen Ohren, dass er kaum wahrnehmen konnte, was er darauf erwiderte. Vielleicht plapperte er auch nur etwas völlig Sinnloses daher. Trotzdem hörte Lan WangJi ihm immer zu. Ungeachtet dessen, ob Wei WuXian Unsinn redete oder nur seine eigenen Gedanken laut aussprach, Lan WangJi antwortete immer mit seinem: „Mhm.“

 

„Wenn ich nochmal krank werde, solltest du mich auf deinem Schoß schlafen lassen. Du warst damals so gemein zu mir und hast mich nicht einmal auf deinem Schoß schlafen lassen...warte mal, wovon rede ich da eigentlich? Ich will nicht nochmal krank werden….Ahhh, jetzt hätte ich Lust Lotus-Schweinrippchen-Suppe zu essen...“, murmelte Wei WuXian.

 

Lan WangJi hörte die Erschöpfung in seiner Stimme. Da es sehr ungewöhnlich für Wei WuXian war mitten in der Nacht wach zu werden, war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er so schnell an seine Grenzen stieß.

 

„Ich mach dir morgen welche.“, antwortete Lan WangJi.

 

„Das hast du gesagt, okay...Ich kann nicht mehr…. Bitte rede nicht mehr mit mir Lan Zhan, ich muss schlafen.“, flüsterte Wei WuXian müde.

 

„Mhm.“

 

„Ich habe doch gesagt, sprich nicht mehr mit mir. Jedes Mal wenn du was sagst, will ich dir antworten. Okay, ich kann wirklich nicht mehr….Ich werde morgen mit dir etwas unternehmen, dann können wir ganz viel miteinander reden, okay? Gute Nacht Lan Zhan...“

 

Bevor sein Kopf gegen Lan WangJis Brust fiel, gebrauchte Wei WuXian seine letzte Energie dafür Lan WangJis Hals zu küssen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Wei WuXian seinen letzten Satz unbewusst ausgesprochen. Vielleicht wollte er Lan WangJi damit überraschen. Aber Lan WangJi hatte es laut und deutlich gehört. Er entschied sich jedoch dafür, so zu tun, als ob er seine Worte nicht gehört hätte. Nach einer längeren Zeit mit nichts als Stille im Raum, beugte sich Lan WangJi vorsichtig zu Wei WuXian herunter und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

 

„Ich sehe sich dann morgen, Wei Ying.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Tag tat Lan WangJi weiterhin so, als wüsste er nichts von Wei WuXians Plänen, die er letzte Nacht unabsichtlich ausgeplaudert hatte. Nachdem Wei WuXian die Lotus-Schweinrippchen-Suppe, die Lan WangJi für ihn zubereitet hatte, genossen hatte, pirschte er sich an Lan WangJi heran und ging dann aufs Ganze:

 

„Lan Zhan, ich will dir etwas zeigen. Lass uns heute Abend rausgehen. Ich bin nicht mehr krank, also sag nicht nein, okay?“

 

Drauf hin hüstelte Lan WangJi kaum merklich, warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und sagte dann nur zuvorkommend:

 

„Lass uns besser noch vorsichtig sein.“

 

Dann machte er weiter und kleidete Wei WuXian in zusätzliche zwei Kleiderschichten plus eine weitere Robe, ein.

 

Anschließend wanderten sie durch den Winterwald. Ihre Stiefel sanken dabei leise knirschend tief in den Schnee ein. Ansonsten war es still. Die Bäume wichen bald nach und nach zurück und dann konnten sie zusammen in ein Stück des sternenklaren Nachthimmels blicken. Wei WuXian hatte Lan WangJi bis auf einen Berggipfel geführt.

 

Wei WuXian erklärte:

„Ich habe diesen Ort gefunden, als ich mich vor ein paar Tagen hier umgeschaut habe.“

 

Er nahm Lan WangJi bei seiner Hand und brachte ihn zu einer Stelle, wo sich sich setzen konnten. Er wischte den Schnee von der Oberfläche.

 

„Setz dich.“, forderte Wei WuXian auf.

 

Lan WangJi ließ sich nieder und Wei WuXian setzte sich neben ihn. Er lächelte erfreut als er in den Sternenhimmel hinaufblickte. Der Mond hing voll und Nebel verschleiert unter einer Eklipse glühender Sterne. Wei WuXian lehnte sich an Lan WangJi an. Er konnte sein Herzklopfen gegen seine Haut spüren und die ruhigen Atemzüge neben ihm hören. Lan WangJis Augen waren ebenfalls auf die Sterne gerichtet, seine Gesichtszüge unter dem sanften Mondlicht waren viel weicher als sonst.

 

Manchmal waren sie wie Sterne – sie fielen, um anderen ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aber in diesem Fall – im Hier und Jetzt – fielen sie nur füreinander, wie Sternschnuppen, um den Wunsch des anderen wahr werden zu lassen.

 

Während sie die angenehme Stille genossen, fing es an zu schneien: verschlungene Eismuster schwebten herunter, die Flocken wirbelten und tanzten durch den Winterwind.

 

Lan WangJi löste seinen Blick vom Himmel. Er wollte sichergehen, dass Wei WuXian auch weiter ordentlich in seinen Umhang eingemummelt war und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Wei WuXian starrte Lan WangJi unverwandt an.

 

Dann hustete er laut und schaute schnell wieder weg. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, griff dabei in seinen Umhang und holte etwas, das wie ein zurechtgeschnittenes Papiermännchen aussah, heraus.

 

Wei WuXian sprach:

„Lan Zhan, schau mal her! Ich habe etwas Neues gelernt und ich möchte es zuerst dir zeigen.“

 

Er platzierte das Papiermännchen auf seiner Handfläche, hob zwei Finger und murmelte einen Spruch.

 

Im nächsten Moment lebte das Papiermännchen auf, sprang von seiner Hand, flatterte mit seinen Ärmchen durch die Luft und landete vor ihnen auf dem Schnee. Nach einer kurzen Pause, verbeugte es sich vor ihnen und fing an zu tanzen.

 

„Süß, nicht wahr?“, lächelte Wei WuXian.

 

„Keine Seele?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

 

„Nö!“

 

Lan WangJi hatte das Gefühl, er sollte besser nachfragen, wie Wei WuXian es anstellte ,Papier lebendig werden zu lassen ohne eine Seele zu benutzen. Aber er behielt die Frage für sich. Ein anderes Mal. Die Chance zu fragen hatte er immer. Aber nicht jetzt.

 

Wei WuXian nieste laut und unterbrach damit plötzlich Lan WangJis Gedanken.

 

„Ach Mensch!“, murmelte Wei WuXian und rückte näher an ihn heran.

 

Lan WangJi breitete seinen Umhang über ihn aus, um ihm mehr Wärme zu spenden.

 

„Dieser Körper braucht unbedingt mehr Training.“, grummelte Wei WuXian.

 

Lan WangJi nahm seine Hände und hauchte seinen warmen Atem in sie und rieb sie warm.

 

„Krank werden von simplen Sporenwolken, krank werden von Schnee und Kälte….Das kann es ja wohl nicht sein. Ich muss einfach härter trainieren Wie soll ich dir sonst ein guter Partner sein, wenn ich nicht härter an mir arbeite?“

 

„Langsam.“, entgegnete Lan WangJi.

 

„Langsam…?“, Wei WuXian lächelte entnervt.

„Okay, ….langsam. Ich schaff‘ das schon. Du wirst schon sehen.“

 

„Mhm.“, stimmte Lan WangJi zu. „Ich werde dir helfen.“

 

„Du hast mir schon so viel geholfen.“, lächelte Wei WuXian. „Wenn du nicht wärst,...wäre ich….“

 

Er verharrte mitten im Satz. Nach einer kurzen Pause öffnete Wei WuXian seine Handfläche: eine reizende, glühend rote Flamme erstrahlte auf seiner Hand und verschwand sofort wieder.

 

Wei WuXian seufzte.

„HanGuang-Jun, du musst mir wirklich helfen.“

 

„Mhm,“ nickte Lan WangJi. „Wie auch immer du willst, dass ich dir helfen soll, ich werde es tun.“

 

Wei WuXian warf ihm darauf einen provozierenden Blick zu, dann rückte er langsam immer näher, seine Stimme zerschmolz zu einem erhitzten Flüstern:

„Das hast du gesagt, HanGuang-Jun. Wir können mit so vielen Dingen anfangen...Ich schlage vor, das wir zuerst in …..“, ruckartig presste er sein Knie zwischen Lan WangJis Schenkel.

 

Lan WangJi schnappte unwillkürlich nach Luft.

 

„...DIESEM Teil der Daomagie besser werden.“

 

„...Hör...hör auf Unsinn zu machen...“, presste Lan WangJi hervor

 

„Sag mit jetzt nicht, dass du nicht denkst, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Das ist...ein effektives Training, besonders mit jemanden, der so eine hohe Stufe der Daomagie beherrscht wie mein HanGuang-Jun. Ich bin mir sicher, bei dem was du Nacht für Nacht so leistest, ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit für mich zum Experten zu werden. Also, wer wäre besser als DU geeignet für diese….Art von Training? Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich gehöre doch sowieso dir. Du kannst mit mir machen was du willst. Du kannst tief in mir kommen, so oft du willst, so oft und so viel, dass du vielleicht sogar in der Lage wärst, mich zu schwängern und...“

 

Das war zu viel für Lan WangJi. Er konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen. Er zerrte Wei WuXian ganz zu sich herüber und zwang ihm einen ungestümen Kuss auf den Mund, die Art von Kuss, die Wei WuXian so mochte.

 

Als sie sich kurz zum Durchatmen trennten, brauste Lan WangJi auf:

 

„Wie schamlos bist du!“

 

Wei WuXian lachte hemmungslos.

 

„Was habe wir noch nicht miteinander gemacht?! Muss dir das jetzt wirklich peinlich sein? Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, zerr‘ nicht so an meinen Klamotten. Lass uns zurückgehen. Wenn wir zu Hause sind, lass ich dich weiter zerren. Dann lass ich dich meine Klamotten zerreißen. Ist das in Ordnung?“

 

Doch Lan WangJi interessierte sich nicht weiter dafür, was Wei WuXian sonst noch sagen wollte. Er erhob sich, nahm Wei WuXian schwungvoll hoch und ging mit ihm den Bergpfad, den sie gekommen waren, herunter, während Wei WuXian hemmungslos weiter lachte.

 

In den beiden letzten Tagen, dank Wei WuXians plötzlicher Krankheit, hatte es Lan WangJi tatsächlich irgendwie fertig gebracht, sich so weit zu beherrschen und auf seine eigenen Bedürfnisse verzichtet. Er hatte seine Daomagie nur dafür benutzt sein eigenes Verlangen zurück in sein Innerstes zu drängen, obwohl Wei WuXian immer wieder gnadenlos versucht hatte, ihn zu verführen. Doch jetzt wo es Wei WuXian wieder besser ging, gab es keinen Grund mehr für ihn, sich weiter unter Kontrolle zu halten.

 

Sobald sie zu Hause waren, schleuderte Lan WangJi Wei WuXian aufs Bett. Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit damit, sich aus ihren Klamotten zu schälen. Noch bevor Wei WuXian sich wieder richtig hochrappeln konnte, war Lan WangJi schon über ihm und zwang ihn sich wieder zurückzulegen.

 

„HanGuang-Jun, so ungeduldig?! Wer hat mich denn in den beiden letzten Tagen zurückgewiesen, als ich mit dir schlafen wollte?“, stichelte Wei WuXian grinsend.

 

Lan WangJi biss seine Zähne zusammen:

 

„Du….Kein Wort mehr.“, zischte er hervor.

 

„Warum? Du willst mich nicht mehr sprechen hören, sondern nur noch schreien?“ provozierte Wei WuXian weiter.

 

„...“

 

Lan WangJi sagte nichts mehr, stattdessen riss er an Wei WuXians Klamotten, schasste seine Robe weg, danach die Außenkleider zur Seite, dann zerriss er ihm seine Innenkleider.

 

„HanGuang-Jun, so wild. Willst du mich unbedingt so sehr schreien hören?!“, Wei WuXian schlang seine Beine um Lan WangJis Tallie und zog ihn mit einem starken Ruck zu sich.

 

„Du hast es selbst gesagt.“, gab Lan WangJi zurück.

 

„Ja, das sagte ich. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du einfach so gemein zu mir sein darfst. Du bist jedes Mal so grob, wenn du es mit mir machst... Kannst du nicht sanfter sein, hm?“

 

Wei WuXian hatte nun seine Arme um Lan WangJis Nacken gelegt und lächelte ihm vielsagend ins Gesicht. Wie erwartet, zeichnete sich ein Zögern in Lan WangJis Gesicht ab, seine Augenbrauen zuckten ganz leicht.

 

„Nur so nebenbei: ich fühle mich auch eine Spur zu warm. Behandle mich netter heute Nacht, okay? HanGuang-Jun?“

 

Lan WangJi bewegte sich endlich. Seine Hand wanderte an Wei WuXians Körper entlang: sachte und vorsichtig strich er von seiner Brust runter zur Tallie. Seine Bewegungen so zahm und schwach, dass es unter Wei WuXians Haut nervös zuckte. Das war viel schlimmer, als wenn Lan WangJi ihn wie ein Biest verschlang!

 

„Stopp! Stopp! Stopp!,“ kämpfte Wei WuXian hervor, „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das doch alles Unsinn ist. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das? Hör nicht auf mich. Mach was du willst!“

 

„Du bist immer noch warm.“, entgegnete Lan WangJi endlich. Seine Hände ruhten auf Wei WuXians Hüften und hielten sein Becken ordentlich fest, aber nicht stark genug um Abdrücke zu hinterlassen.

 

„Und? Sag nicht, dass du jetzt aufhören willst?!“, fragte Wei WuXian mit geweiteten Augen. Seine Beine umklammerten Lan WangJis Tallie automatisch stärker und verboten ihm sich zurück zu-ziehen.

 

Lan WangJi verneinte.

„Wir müssen nur vorsichtiger sein.“

 

„Ich bin okay! Ich bin okay!“, gab Wei WuXian zurück.

„Es ist nur ein bisschen warm. Es ist nicht so, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann. Schau mich an! Ich bin so fit, ich schaffe heute Nacht mit dir locker fünf Runden.“

 

Lan WangJi seufzte und schüttelte wieder leicht den Kopf.

 

„….Nun, wie steht es damit? Du musst ihn ja nicht reinstecken. Aber du kannst mich sonst überall berühren. Ist das in Ordnung?“

 

Lan WangJi war ganz klar immer noch unschlüssig.

 

Um seine Zurückhaltung zu beenden, übernahm Wei WuXian nun die Initiative. Er setzte sich auf und drückte Lan WangJi nach hinten, damit er auf dem Bett saß.

 

„Wenn mein geliebter Lan sich nicht entscheiden kann, werde ich dir gerne dabei helfen.“ war alles was Wei WuXian sagte.

 

Er rutschte zwischen Lan WangJis Beine und zog ihn bis auf die Unterkleider aus. Beim Anblick der Wölbung zwischen Lan WangJis Beinen lächelte Wei WuXian anerkennend. Er fuhr frech den Umriss entlang, bevor er mit einem Ruck die Hose runter riss. Er nahm Lan WangJis halb erigierten Schwanz vorsichtig in seine Hände und glitt ein paar Mal aufreizend auf und ab. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste die Spitze.

 

„Wei Ying!“ rief Lan WangJi mit rauer Stimme.

 

„Schhh..“, machte Wei WuXian.

 

Vermutlich kannte Wei WuXian Lan WangJis Körper besser als er selbst und umgekehrt verhielt es sich genauso.

 

Und bevor Lan WangJi noch überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, nahm Wei WuXian dessen nun aufrecht stehenden Schwanz in den Mund und fing an an ihm zu saugen. Haarsträhnen fielen über Wei WuXians Wangen, nachdem er ein paar Mal weiter gesaugt hatte. Er entließ Lan WangJis Schwanz mit einem sanften „plopp“ aus seinem Mund und strich sich die Haarsträhnen wieder hinter die Ohren.

 

Dann klopfte er zweimal auf Lan WangJis Oberschenkel.

„Spreiz‘ sie weiter auseinander.“, sagte er.

 

Lan WangJis Finger wanden sich an seinen Seiten. Er schluckte schwer und öffnete dann zögernd seine Oberschenkel.

 

Bei diesem Anblick, klickte Wei WuXian mit seiner Zunge und lächelte anzüglich.

„Was soll denn dieser Ausdruck? Jemand der uns nicht kennt, würde annehmen, ich mobbe dich.“

 

Lan WangJi entschied sich dafür, dass er Wei WuXian nicht mehr länger in die Augen sehen konnte.

Sein Schwanz glänzte immer noch von Wei WuXians Speichelspuren, die sein Mund vorher hinter-lassen hatte und je mehr Wei WuXian ihn rieb, desto größer wurde er.

 

Wei WuXian runzelte ein wenig Stirn als er Lan WangJis Schwanz erneut in seinen Mund nahm. Es fühlte sich zuerst ein bisschen unangenehm an, Lan WangJis außergewöhnlich großen Schwanz im Mund zu halten. Aber Wei WuXian zog ihn Zentimeter um Zentimeter tiefer in seine Mundhöhle bis er die Spitze an seinen Rachen stoßen fühlte. Er stoppte seine Bewegung und mit geschlossenen Augen atmete er ein. Während er versuchte sich an die Masse in seinem Mund zu gewöhnen, spürte er Lan WangJis sanft liebkosende Hand auf seinem Kopf. Er spielte gelegentlich mit seinen Haarsträhnen, die ihm wieder mitten in seinem Tun, von hinter seinen Ohren herausgerutscht waren.

 

Wei WuXian lächelte schwach als ihm klar wurde, dass Lan WangJi mit dieser Geste versuchte, seine Anspannung zu lindern. Dadurch ermuntert, nahm Wei WuXian Lan WangJis Eier liebkosend in seine Hand und begann gleichzeitig seinen Schwanz zu lutschen.

 

Dünner Atem erklang von seiner Nase, Schleckgeräusche entkamen seinen Lippen als er Lan WangJis Schaft, der nun komplett hart war, bearbeitete. Als er die erste Bitternis auf seiner Zunge schmeckte, ließ er Lan WangJis Schwanz aus seinem Mund gleiten, hob den Kopf, sah Lan WangJi in die Augen und streckte ihm provozierend seine rote, makellose Zunge entgegen, damit Lan WangJi sie sehen konnte. Dann leckte er weiter über die harte Länge und hinterließ von ganz unten bis zur Spitze eine feucht glänzende Spur aus Speichel und Lusttropfen. Als nächstes tupfte er nun mit seiner Zunge gegen die kleine Spalte auf der Eichel und presste schließlich seine Zungenspitze so weit wie er konnte hinein. Wei WuXian war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er Lan WangJi so erregen konnte.

 

Lan WangJi konnte nur zu schauen, wie Wei WuXian ihn auf diese Art und Weise mit immenser Zuneigung überschüttete. Dieser Wei WuXian, den er schon seit Jahrzehnten anbetete, der erst zwei Tage lang krank gewesen war und ihn doch jetzt so verehrte, als ob Lan WangJi ein wertvoller Schatz wäre. Nicht nur der Eindruck, den er direkt vor Augen hatte, drohte, das letzte bisschen seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu verschlingen, sondern auch das körperliche Empfinden, als Wei WuXian sein Saugen weiter beschleunigte. Lan WangJi fühlte, wie er sich unaufhaltsam dem Moment seines Höhepunktes näherte. Sein Atem wurde mit jedem Zug schwerer, die Adern entlang seines Halses, auf seiner Stirn und an seinen Händen traten immer deutlicher mit fortschreitender Spannung hervor.

 

In dem Moment als Wei WuXians Wangen schon taub und müde wurden, spürte er endlich wie die warme, überströmende Flüssigkeit direkt seine Kehle hinunter floss. Wei WuXian erstarrte, seine Finger gruben sich in Lan WangJis Oberschenkel. Lan WangJis Hand krallte sich parallel in seine Schulter, während Wei WuXian auch den letzten Tropfen von Lan WangJis Samen trank. Ein paar Minuten später, nahm Wei WuXian Lan WangJis Schwanz aus seinem Mund und streckte seine Zunge heraus, um Lan WangJi zu zeigen, dass er wie immer alles geschluckt hatte. Lan WangJi war immer noch benommen.

 

Wei WuXian lehnte sich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn auf den Mund, wobei er Lan WangJis Lippen mit seinem eigenen Samen befleckte.

 

„Das war aber zäh. Was ist das? Nach nur zwei Tagen Enthaltsamkeit schon so viel angesammelt? Soll das heißen, dass du es jeden Tag mit mir machen musst, ansonsten ruiniert dir das deinen Körper?“

 

Lan WangJis Augen blitzten rot auf. Er warf ohne eine Wort Wei WuXian zurück auf die Matratze.

 

„Autsch!“, stöhnte Wei WuXian auf, als sein Rücken unsanft aufkam.

„HanGuang-Jun, HanGuang-Jun, vergib‘ mir.“, bettelte er.

 

„Das hast du dir selbst zu zu schreiben.“, ätzte Lan WangJi.

 

„Ja und was willst du jetzt mit mir tun? Mein Inneres überfluten? Mich so hart ran nehmen, dass ich morgen nicht mehr laufen kann? Das bringt doch nichts, HanGuang-Jun. Dann musst du mich ja wieder ein paar Tage pflegen.

 

„Oh, das ist vollkommen in Ordnung.“

 

Lan WangJi stand kurz davor zu explodieren: er klang eine ganze Tonlage tiefer als normal, so als würde er nur noch mühsam etwas in seinem Inneren bändigen können.

 

Wei WuXian lachte laut auf. Er liebte das an Lan WangJi: dieser Moment, wenn Lan WangJi am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung war, wenn er so drastisch reagierte, als hätte Wei WuXian ihn gemobbt. Das war all die Jahre über gleich geblieben.

 

Wei WuXian lachte weiter bis Lan WangJi Wei seinen Schwanz mit solcher Wucht ergriff, dass ihm buchstäblich das Lachen im Hals stecken blieb.

 

Wei WuXian umklammerte hilflos Lan WangJis Arm und flehte schwach:

„HanGuang-Jun, HanGuang-Jun. Sei netter zu mir. Ich bin immer noch ein Patient.“

 

„Du kannst immer noch darüber nachdenken?!“

 

Lan WangJis Augen glühten jetzt in der Wei WuXian so vertrauten Weise.

 

Er jammerte weiter:

„Klar tu ich das.Wie soll ich sonst die Krämpfe erklären, die ich gerade fühlte? Ich glühe innerlich. Wenn du mich so berührst….ah! HanGuang-Jun, vergib mir, vergib mir!“

 

Noch bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte, hatte Lan WangJi Wei WuXians Schwanz noch fester im Griff.

 

„...Dein...Mund...“, beschwerte sich Lan WangJi

 

„Was ist mit meinem Mund? Magst du ihn? Willst du in schme… mpf!“

 

Lan WangJi konnte ihm nicht mehr weiter erlauben noch mehr gemeine Worte hervorzusprudeln und so stahl er ihm seine Worte durch seinen treibenden heißen Kuss, der so brannte, dass er Wei WuXian damit jeden Atem raubte. Diese Küsse waren Wei WuXians Schwäche.

 

Wenn Wei WuXian die Initiative übernahm, genoss er jede Berührung, jeden Geschmack im Mund, langsam und sanft. Aber anders herum war es eine ganz andere Erfahrung.

 

Lan WangJi küsste ihn so, als ob er ihm seine Seele aus seinem Körper saugen wollte, um sie dann für immer beschützen zu können. Obwohl Lan WangJi immer schnell merkte, wenn Wei WuXian - dank seiner Kuss-Technik - zwischen bewusstlos und wach hin und her pendelte, ließ er ihn immer erst los, wenn Wei WuXian nur fast bewusstlos war. Dann verlor sich Lan WangJi in diesem Anblick: ein vernebelter Blick aus nur halbgeöffneten Augen, vom Küssen leicht gequetschte bläulich-dunkelrote Lippen und einem leichten, leidenschaftlichen Erröten auf den Wangen.

 

Und auch diesmal gab es keine Ausnahme von dieser Regel.

 

Lan WangJi lenkte Wei WuXians Aufmerksamkeit komplett in seinen Kuss, parallel bearbeitete er Wei WuXians Schwanz mit seiner Hand. Seine langen, schlanken Finger umfassten nach und nach seinen harten Schwanz komplett und glitten in einem perfekten Rhythmus auf und ab. Benommen stöhnte Wei WuXian laut auf und sein Stöhnen rollte direkt in Lan WangJis Kehle hinein. Je länger Lan WangJi mit seiner Hand an ihm auf und ab glitt, desto härter wurde er. Als ein dünner, seidig-glänzender Schimmer aus der schmalen Spalte hervorquoll, beschleunigte Lan WangJi seine Handbewegungen und nutzte die Flüssigkeit um leichter auf und ab gleiten zu können.

 

„L- Lan Zhan!“ Wei WuXian kämpfte sich aus dem Kuss heraus, als er bemerkte, dass er bald kommen würde.

 

„W-...Warte….ich….“, presste er hervor. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schloss seine Augen und atmete schwer auf.

 

Lan WangJi beugte sich bei diesem Ausblick vor und bewegte beharrlich seine Hand weiter auf und ab. Dann flüsterte er Wei WuXians ins Ohr:

 

„Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?“

 

Er beendete den Satz damit, an Wei WuXians Ohrläppchen zu saugen.

 

„Nein, ich..!“

 

Wei WuXian wusste genau, dass Lan WangJi ihn nur necken wollte. Er unterdrückte seinen Drang zu sprechen und schluckte alle seine Worte herunter. Sein Atem wurde dadurch noch schwerer.

 

Während er unweigerlich auf seinen Orgasmus zu steuerte, glitt Lan WangJi mit einem Fingernagel über die Falte unterhalb Wei WuXians Schwanzspitze entlang. Wei WuXians Rücken spannte sich ruckartig, vor seinen Augen flackerten weiße Funken, sein Samen tröpfelte von seiner Spalte, benetzte seinen Leib und Lan WangJis Finger. Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sein letzter Orgasmus zwei Tage zurücklag, aber er war heftiger als sonst gekommen: er konnte spüren, wie die warme Flüssigkeit von seinem Kinn herunter glitt, die ihm wohl bis auf sein Gesicht gespritzt war.

 

Er hob geschwächt seine Augenlider und rang keuchend nach Atem.

„Das ...reicht, Lan Zhan!“, sprach Wei WuXian kraftlos.

„Du hast dich schon die ganze Zeit zurückgehalten, oder? Komm schon endlich rein.“

 

Für eine Weile wurde Lan WangJi still und bewegte sich nicht. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher.

 

Wei WuXian wurde ungeduldig.

„Wenn du nicht rein willst, kann ich dir was anderes zeigen.“

 

Lan WangJis Augenbrauen zuckten neugierig hoch.

 

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen spreizte Wei WuXian seine Beine weit auseinander. Durch seine Bewegung floss sein vorher ergoßener Samen von seinem Unterleib, zwischen seine Beine, über seine Eier und tropfte auf das Bett.

 

„Reib hier.“, Wei WuXian strich mit zwei Fingern an seiner mittlerweile erschlafften Schwanzlänge entlang und zog dabei eine feuchte Spur von seiner Eichel bis ganz runter zu seinen Eiern.

 

„Ich meine nicht mit deiner Hand. Benutze deinen Schwanz.“

 

Wei WuXian sah deutlich, wie Lan WangJis Augen sich, ob seiner vulgären Worte oder Taten oder beidem, verdunkelten. Sofort presste Lan WangJi seinen wieder hart gewordenen Schwanz gegen Wei WuXians komplette Länge, stützte sich dabei an Wei WuXians Knöcheln ab und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter auseinander. Es war genau wie Wei WuXian es wollte.

 

„Vorsicht! Brich mir nicht meine Beine.“, alberte Wei WuXian.

 

Er rutschte in eine bequemere Position und hielt sich am Kopfende des Bettes fest. Er war bereit für den wilden Ansturm.

 

Bei diesen Worten erzitterten Lan WangJis Finger an seinen Knöcheln leicht.

 

Er zog Wei WuXians Bein zu sich herüber und küsste die zarte Haut an der Wade entlang Richtung Knie. Dann strich er über die ganze Länge der schlanken, wunderschönen Beine und ergriff seine Oberschenkel.

 

„HanGuang-Jun, beeil dich!“, drängte Wei WuXian.

 

In dem Moment als Lan WangJis Schwanz an seinen rieb, warf er unwillkürlich seinen Kopf zurück, vor seinen Augen tanzten Blitze und eine intensive Lust stieg aus seinem Inneren, die ihn zu ersticken drohte.

 

Lan WangJi hätte seine Beine gar nicht weiter auseinander spreizen müssen, Wei WuXian tat es instinktiv von selbst. Das Weiß seiner Köchel trat hervor, so fest klammerte er sich an den Kopf des Bettes. Speichel, den er vorher nicht runter geschluckt hatte, floss aus seinem Mundwinkel und tropfte bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen. Wei WuXian stöhnte jetzt hemmungslos, Sätze und Worte zersprangen, wenn er auch nur den Versuch machte zu sprechen.

 

Schnell waren sie beide wieder hart. Lusttropfen quollen aus ihren Spalten hervor und verteilten sich über Wei WuXians Körper. Dieser Anblick war so obszön, dass Lan WangJi ein paar Mal hart schlucken musste um sich wieder zu fassen. Aber egal wie hart Lan WangJi auch ihre Schwänze aneinander rieb, es war einfach nicht genug für Wei WuXian. Als er benommen seine Augen öffnete, sah er direkt vor sich ihre zum Bersten angefüllten Schwänze. Wie frustrierend!

 

Wei WuXian provozierte:

„Lan...mein...geliebter Lan...wenn einer von uns jetzt kommt….ah!, dann... bekomme... ich das garantiert...ah!... ins Gesicht...“

 

Lan WangJi verzog nur leicht sein Gesicht und beschleunigte seine gleitenden Bewegungen. Er wollte sehen, ob Wei WuXian auch die Wahrheit sagte. Nach ein paar kräftigen Stößen bemerkte Wei WuXian wie nass es unter ihm war. Es musste Schweiß sein, aber je mehr seine Rücken gegen das Bett rieb, desto schneller dämmerte es ihm, dass das wohl nicht der Fall war.

 

„Lan Zhan, Lan...ah! Schau mal. Ich bin hier unten so nass. Siehst du… ob ich blute?“

 

Seine Worte stoppten Lan WangJi sofort. Er ließ Wei WuXians Beine los und reichte mit seiner Hand runter auf die feuchte Stelle, direkt unter Wei WuXians Hintern.

 

„Wie sieht es aus ? Wie sieht es aus?“, wollte Wei WuXian wissen.

 

„...“

 

„Blute ich wirklich?“, fragte Wei WuXian noch einmal.

 

Lan WangJi schüttelte den Kopf.

 

Wei WuXian ging davon aus, dass Lan WangJi ihn weiter mit seinem Schwanz reiben würde. Doch ihm stockte kurz der Atem, als er spürte, wie Lan WangJis Finger gegen seinen Anus pressten. Und ehe er es überhaupt realisieren konnte, sank der lange, schlanke Finger direkt in ihn hinein. Die gleitende Bewegung so geschmeidig, dass Wei WuXian es kaum bemerkte, hätte Lan WangJi nicht mit seinem Finger sofort Wei WuXians sensibelsten Punkt getroffen.

 

„Von hier.“, sagte Lan WangJi rau.

 

„Hä?“, Wei WuXian war verwirrt, aber nur kurz.

 

Je lauter die wässerig-saugenden Spritzgeräusche wurden, desto schneller verstand er was mit seinem Körper geschah. Lan WangJi hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Anus gelenkt und Wei WuXian fühlte plötzlich, wie es in ihm brannte. Vielleicht hatte Lan WangJis Stimulierung seiner Prostata mit seinem geschmeidigen Finger sein sexuelles Bedürfnis erst richtig angeheizt. Aber egal was es letztendlich auch war: Wei WuXian wollte mehr als nur Lan WangJis Finger in sich spüren. Und zwar schnell.

 

„Lan ...Lan Zhan, hör auf hier nur zu reiben. Ich lasse dich rein. Komm schon! Ich will deine Stöße in mir spüren, hammerhart und schnell, je härter und je schneller, desto besser.“, flehte er mit vibrierender Stimme. Er streckte sogar seine Finger aus um seinen Anus zu dehnen, damit Lan WangJi in ihn eindringen konnte.

 

Wei WuXian wusste einerseits, dass auch Lan WangJi sich nicht allzu gut fühlte, nachdem er sich solange zurückgehalten hatte. Andererseits war ihm aber auch klar, dass Lan WangJi ihn weder verletzen noch irgendwie seine Gesundheit gefährden wollte. Und je krasser sich diese Widersprüche auf Lan WangJis Gesicht abzeichneten, desto mehr schmerzte Wei WuXians Herz.

Wei WuXian entschied sich ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Und das buchstäblich.

 

„Lan Zhan, wenn du dich nicht bewegst, werde ich dir helfen.“, war alles was Wei WuXian sagte.

 

Dann setzte er sich ein wenig auf, griff nach Lan WangJis Schwanz und positionierte seine Spitze direkt gegen seinen Eingang.

 

„A-...Ah..!“

 

Wei WuXian stöhnte perlend auf, als er spürte wie Lan WangJis Spitze ihn langsam auf dehnte. Kalter Schweiß überzog seine Stirn, seine Hände zitterten, als er Stück für Stück Lan WangJis aufrecht stehenden Schwanz in sich hinein schob. Er stoppte seine Bewegung als er bereits Lan WangJis Schwanz zur Hälfte in sich hatte und atmete schwer um den Druck in seinem Inneren zu erleichtern. Bevor Wei WuXian jedoch wieder zu sich fand, schlug Lan WangJi seine Hand zur Seite, ergriff seine Hüfte und schob sich mit einem wilden Stoß ganz in ihn hinein.

 

„Ahhh!“

 

Der Stoß katapultierte Wei WuXian an den Rand seines Bewusstseins, sein Körper erzitterte heftig darunter. Leise Seufzer entkamen seinen Lippen, während er mit verschleierten Augen zur Decke aufblickte. Und bevor er seine fünf Sinne wieder beisammen hatte, fing Lan WangJi an sich zu bewegen.

 

Halb bewusstlos konnte Wei WuXian nur fühlen, wie hart Lan WangJi ihn nahm: einhämmernd, mit solch absolut roher, zügelloser Leidenschaft, dass Wei WuXian belustigt dachte, Lan WangJis Absicht wäre es, sein Innerstes endgültig auseinander zu brechen. Ungeachtet der rein physischen Befriedigung, spürte Wei WuXian vor allem eine tiefe Behaglichkeit in seiner Seele. Endlich, nach zwei Tagen der Abstinenz, konnte er sich wieder mit Lan WangJi vereinen.

 

„HanGuang-Jun!“, rief Wei WuXian leise inmitten ihres so vehementen Liebesspiels.

 

Lan WangJi schaute auf ihn herab.

 

„Fühlt es sich gut an, so in mir zu sein?….ah! Bin ich wärmer als sonst?“

 

Er lachte auf, als er bemerkte wie Lan WangJi darauf noch härter in ihm wurde.

 

Dann stieß Lan WangJi noch einmal machtvoller zu und raubte damit Wei WuXian endgültig den letzten Funken Verstand.

 

Ein paar harte Stöße später, fühlte Wei WuXian erneut Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Körper. Er musste noch einmal gekommen sein. Und erneut war Lan WangJis Hand auf seinem Schwanz, machte ihn damit wahnsinnig und attackierte seine Nerven in seinem übersensiblen Leib.

 

Wei WuXian erinnerte sich noch daran, inmitten seines schwindenden Bewusstseins, eine Menge Unsinn daher geplappert zu haben. Er erinnerte sich auch, dass Lan WangJi daraufhin seine Stöße verlangsamte. Aber Wei WuXian konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er gesagt hatte. Falls der zärtliche Wangenkuss Lan WangJis ihm als Hinweis dienen konnte, hatte er wohl wieder etwas ausgeplaudert, was er so nicht hätte sagen sollen, mutmaßte er.

 

Ach, und hier war er und schwor Lan WangJi nicht mehr zu verletzen. Schau, was hatte er nun wieder angerichtet?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

„Nicht schlecht, HanGuang-Jun. Ich sagte ja, dass du mich in nullkommanichts mit deinen Fähigkeiten im Bett zum Experten machen wirst. Du hast mich dieses mal sogar bewusstlos gevögelt. War es schön warm in mir, dass dich so wohl gefühlt hast? Oder war es, weil du all deine Frustration geschluckt hast, bis du dann in mir explodiert bist? Nach alledem wird es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ich wieder einen soliden, goldenen Magie-Kern entwickeln kann, dank unserer potenten dualen Dao-Partner-Mag…mpf!!“

 

Lan WangJi stopfte ihm ein schnell ein Brötchen in den Mund und hinderte so Wei WuXian daran, zu Ende zu sprechen. Wei WuXian versuchte ihn an zu schmollen, nahm einen großen Bissen vom Brötchen nur um sich daran zu verschlucken. Lan WangJi klopfte ihm daraufhin sanft auf den Rücken. Wei WuXian hatte immer noch ein leicht irritierten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

 

Nach dieser gemeinsam verbrachten Woche, wollten sie heute wieder zur Wolkenkanzel zurück-kehren. Da Lan WangJi sich all diese Mühe gemacht hatte, ihnen dieses Refugium zu errichten, war Wei WuXian sich sicher, dass sie zu jeder Zeit hierher zurückkehren konnten. Ob Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter, egal wann.

 

Lan WangJi stand auf, nachdem er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte.

 

„Wohin gehst du?“, fragte Wei WuXian.

 

„Aufräumen.“, antwortete Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXian steckte sich den letzte Rest des Brötchens in den Mund.

 

„Ich helfe dir.“

 

„Warte draußen.“, entgegnete Lan WangJi.

 

„Warum? Glaubst du, ich werde dir im Weg sein?“

 

Lan WangJi schüttelte den Kopf:

„Du hast immer noch ein wenig Fieber.“

 

„Ich frage mich wohl, wer daran Schuld ist…?“, grinste Wei WuXian vielsagend mit einem leichten Hüsteln.

 

Lan WangJi verzog nur sein Gesicht, antwortete aber nicht. Dann fauchte er in Wei WuXians Richtung:

„Dein Fehler.“

 

Wei WuXian lachte auf:

„Warum mein Fehler??…..Okay, okay, ich gebe es ja zu. Mein Fehler. Ich sollte dich wirklich nicht mehr so verführen...Ich werde es nie mehr tun.“

 

Nach seiner Antwort starrte Lan WangJi ihn immer noch finster an. Aber sein Gesicht sah jetzt eher konfliktbeladen aus oder besser widersprüchlich.

 

„Lan Zhan, was ist los? Du schaust gar nicht gut aus. Habe ich dich etwa angesteckt?“, Wei WuXian streckte seine Hand aus um Lan WangJis Stirn zu fühlen.

 

Lan WangJi fing seine Hand jedoch mitten in der Luft ab.

„...“

 

„Was ist los? ….Autsch, drück nicht so fest.“

 

Lan WangJi blieb still.

 

Wei WuXian schaute ihn an und lachte:

„….Okay. Ich werde nicht damit aufhören. Ist das in Ordnung?“

 

Lan WangJis Gesicht hellte sich sofort auf, was Wei WuXian veranlasste, ihm in die Nase zu zwicken:

„..Zweiter Meister Lan…, also, du bist wirklich….“, lachte Wei WuXian glücklich, nahm Lan WangJis Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und drückte liebevoll seine Wangen.

„Du bist so süß, sag mir, wie kann ich dich nicht lieben?! Überschätze mich nicht. Selbst wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich verführe, denke ich nicht, dass ich das lassen könnte. Immer wenn ich dich sehe, möchte ich dich so provozieren, will ich, dass du hinter mir her jagst und dasselbe mit mir machst.“

 

Lan WangJi schnappte seine Hüften und zog ihn kraftvoll an sich. Wei WuXian machte überrascht „ah?!“, bevor er Lan WangJis Lippen auf den seinen fühlte. Wei WuXian seufzte glücklich auf, schloss seine Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

 

„...Geh und warte draußen.“, sagte Lan WangJi schließlich, nachdem sie sich geküsst hatten.

 

„Ach so, ich verstehe. Ich bin dir gar nicht wirklich im Weg, sondern ich lenke dich nur zu sehr ab von allem anderen, nicht wahr? Gut, gut. Ich gehe. Wenn du fertig bist, komm und hol mich. Lass‘ mich nicht allzu lange warten.“

 

Lan WangJi lächelte und nickte nur.

 

Wei WuXian verließ das Haus und musste sich über sich selbst lustig machen: Ihn warten lassen? Was hatte er da nur zu Lan WangJi gesagt? Hatte er das wirklich so gesagt? Nachdem er selbst Lan WangJi 13 Jahre lang hatte warten lassen?

 

Schuldgefühle wallten in ihm hoch. Er schlenderte zu dem Baum mit der Schaukel rüber und setzte sich.

 

Das Wetter war freundlicher, es schneite nicht mehr. Die zwei Schneemänner, einer trug nun einen blauen, der andere einen roten Schal, standen noch an der selben Stelle unter dem Baum.

 

Da Wei WuXian nichts besseres zu tun hatte, nahm er seine Flöte Qengqing aus seinem Gürtel, hob sie an seine Lippen und fing an zu spielen.

 

Lan WangJi kam mit den beiden Häschen in der Hand aus dem Haus. Das Erste was er sah, war Wei WuXian, wie dieser mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Schaukel saß und Flöte spielte. Sein langes, schwarzes Haar flatterte elegant im Wind, die friedvolle Melodie schmolz die Luft um ihn herum in den frostigen Boden. Lan WangJi starrte wie gebannt auf diese Szene, schön wie ein gemaltes Bild, und dieser Mann darin, so schlank, so voller Charme, umgeben von dieser himmlischen Atmosphäre, war atemberaubend. Dieser Anblick erinnerte Lan WangJi daran, warum er Wei WuXian so liebte.

 

Erst als er sein Flötenspiel beendete und aufsah, bemerkte Wei WuXian ihn. Mit einem breiten Grinsen, steckte er Qengqing wieder zurück in seinen Gürtel und winkte ihm aufgeregt zu.

 

„Lan Zhan!“

 

Als er seinen Namen hörte, kam Lan WangJi wieder zu sich.

 

Er machte vor Wei WuXian halt und strich ihm den Schnee vom Kopf:

„Ist dir kalt?“, fragte er.

 

„Du hast mich so eingemummelt, wie kann mir da kalt sein?“, kicherte Wei WuXian, „Bist du mit allem fertig?“

 

Lan WangJi nickte:

„Wir können gehen.“

 

„Okay.“, strahlte Wei WuXian, „Aber vorher...“

 

Wei WuXian nahm Lan WangJi die beiden Häschen ab und setzte sie neben die beiden Schneemänner auf den Boden, streichelte sie und sagte:

„Keine Sorge! Wir nehmen euch mit, ich muss nur kurz mit Lan Zhan reden. Wartet noch ein bisschen, okay?“

 

Wei WuXians Augen schimmerten in einem sanften Licht und waren voll offener purer Zuneigung als er sich zu Lan WangJi umdrehte und ihm direkt in die Augen sah:

„Lan Zhan, ich habe etwas, was ich dir geben will.“

 

 

Lan WangJi schaute verwirrt zu, wie Wei WuXian nach etwas in seinem Ärmel suchte und schließlich zwei Figuren in der Größe seiner Handfläche herausnahm. Lan WangJis Augen leuchteten auf.

 

Es waren zwei Häschen-Figuren aus Stein. Die eine weiß, die andere schwarz. Das weiße Häschen hatte ein blaues Zeichen, das schwarze ein rotes auf der Stirn.

 

Wei WuXian fuhr fort:

„Ich habe diese Häschen mit Hilfe des Artefakts angefertigt, oder besser gesagt aus dem Stein, den ich letztens im Wald gefunden hatte. Dieses Stein-Monument ist etwas Besonderes. Es stand für Jahrhunderte in diesem Wald und erlebte, wie Reisende einfach vorbeizogen, oder wie Pilger in seiner Nähe eine Pause einlegten, oder sich verirrt hatten. Über diese ganze Zeit hinweg, hat es all die Gebete - Wünsche und Beschwerden - dieser Reisenden absorbiert. Und das Ergebnis ist heute, dass dieses Stein-Monument nun zu einem Steindämon herangereift ist, der die ganzen Wünsche sammelte und die Seelen derjenigen Pilger gefangen nahm, die um Schutz baten.“

 

Lan WangJi hörte die ganze Zeit zu, nur sein eigenes ohrenbetäubendes Herzklopfen störte ihn dabei.

 

„Ich weiß, das hört sich jetzt vielleicht für dich gefährlich an, aber sei unbesorgt. Ich habe es so oft geprüft und ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass diese Häschen-Artefakte keine böswilligen oder schädlichen Energien beherbergen.“

 

Wei WuXian rieb über das Köpfchen des weißen Häschen-Artefakts und zog die Umrisse des blauen Zeichens auf der Stirn nach.

 

„Ich habe sie so angefertigt, dass wenn wir nicht direkt zusammen sind, wir uns trotzdem durch diese Artefakte begleiten können. Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst: dass du das nicht zulassen wirst, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können. Ich meine auch nur WENN: zum Beispiel, wenn ich für ein paar Tage auf Nachtjagd mit den Schülern bin, oder du Lan Clan-Angelegenheiten regeln musst...also diese Für-den-Fall-des-Falles Momente. Man weiß ja nie, nicht wahr? Und wenn ich sage „wir uns begleiten“, dann meine ich tatsächlich „uns begleiten“. Alles was du tun musst, ist, ein wenig von deiner spirituellen Energie in das Häschen-Artefakt gießen. Wenn du also mein Artefakt bei dir trägst, dann wirst du dich so fühlen, als ob ich bei dir bin. Du kannst sogar sagen, ob ich in Sicherheit bin, nur dadurch, dass du meine Energie bei dir trägst. Du musst dir...also nicht mehr so viele Sorgen machen, wenn...nun, wenn ich mal weg bin.“

 

Am Ende verlor Wei WuXian ein wenig den Faden, als ob er sich an etwas erinnern würde. Ein wenig schniefend legte er ungeschickt das schwarze Häschen-Artefakt in Lan WangJis Hände.

 

„Ich habe diesem Kleinen schon meine Energie gegeben. Ich brauche jetzt nur noch deine. Aber das kannst du später machen, nur keine Hektik damit.“

 

Lan WangJi schaute auf das Häschen-Artefakt in seiner Handfläche. Seine Lippen erzitterten leicht:

„Du hast mir von alle dem nichts gesagt.“

 

„Haha, naja, wie du selbst sagtest: wenn ich was erzählt hätte, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr.“

 

„Aber diese ganzen Mühen dafür...“

 

„Wirklich, das ist doch nichts. So was ist sogar einfach für mich, ich bin es gewohnt, Dinge selber herzustellen.“

 

„Aber du wirst krank davon!“

 

„Das...habe ich so nicht erwartet. Aber ich bin ja wohl wieder gesund, nicht wahr? Also, alles gut.“, Wei WuXian lächelte schief.

 

„Deine spirituelle Energie...“

 

„Das...ist schon gut. Die bekomme ich schon zurück. Ich muss halt härter daran arbeiten. Und du hast mir gesagt, dass du mir dabei helfen wirst!“

 

Lan WangJi atmete leicht aus. Er hatte das Bedürfnis Wei WuXians Hand zu halten, allein deshalb, weil er jetzt den Grund kannte, warum Wei WuXians spirituelle Energie schwächer als sonst war:

Er hatte also den größten Teil auf dieses Häschen-Artefakt übertragen. Nur für ihn. Trotz seines schwachen Energiekerns. Auch wenn es sein Erfolg war, nach monatelanger harter Arbeit, diese Menge an Energie anzusammeln...und dennoch..

 

„Wei Ying...“, Lan WangJi wollte etwas sagen.

 

Aber Wei WuXian ließ auf einmal seine Hand los und schaute von ihm weg.

 

„Wei Ying?“, rief Lan WangJi noch einmal nach ihm.

 

Wei WuXian warf ihm einen schnellen Seitenblick zu, schaute dann weg um sich nach einem flüchtigen Moment wieder zu ihm zu drehen und atmete gleichzeitig einmal tief ein.

„Übrigens, Lan Zhan! Ich habe da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss.“

 

Lan WangJi blieb still, abwartend.

 

Wei WuXian schluckte hart, leckte leicht über seine Lippen, seine Finger zitterten.

 

„Wir haben beide schon so viel durchgemacht, nicht wahr? Und besonders du hast so viel für mich getan. Schon seit so langer Zeit, du hast auf mich so lange gewartet, mich unterstützt...alles war nur für mich.“

 

Er ging einen Schritt auf Lan WangJi zu und streichelte ihm über die Wange, seine Augen voll mit dieser tiefen Zuneigung.

 

„Du hast dich für mich gegen deine eigene Familie gewendet und all diese Verletzungen erlitten…“

 

„Erwähne das nicht mehr.“, sagte Lan WangJi.

 

Aber Wei WuXian schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vielleicht denkst du, das ist gar nichts. Aber für mich ist das...du bist der Einzige, der bereit ist, so weit für mich zu gehen, ich….ich weiß nicht wie...“

 

Wei WuXian unterbrach sich kurz und atmete nochmal tief ein.

„Hör zu, Lan Zhan, Lan WangJi hör gut zu.“

 

Lan WangJi nickte.

 

„Ich möchte dir ein Versprechen geben, dass alle deine Unsicherheiten beseitigt. Ich will nicht, dass du dir immer Sorgen um mich machst, also nicht zu sehr, und ich will, dass dir klar ist, dass egal was ist, ich immer zu dir zurückkommen werde. Weil ich weiß, dass du der Einzige bist, der auf mich wartet. Egal zu welcher Jahreszeit, oder zu welcher Zeit auch immer, welcher Tag. Ich weiß, dass du immer für mich da sein wirst. Deshalb will ich dir etwas zurückgeben.

 

Ich weiß, dass du sagen wirst, dass zwischen uns dafür keine Notwendigkeit besteht. Aber es fühlt sich einfach richtig an, HanGuang-Jun. Genau wie es sich für dich richtig anfühlt alles für mich zu tun, fühlt es sich für mich richtig an, das hier zu tun. Ich meine, ich weiß, wir haben schon unsere „dreifache Verbeugung“ gemacht und sind Ehemänner, aber nur...Wie soll ich das sagen? Ich will nicht, dass dein Ansehen weiter leidet, weil du mit mir „rumhängst“, oder was die Leute auch immer kolportieren. Ich will nicht, dass du noch mehr verlierst wegen mir. Ich will nicht, dass du irgendwas verlierst. Das hast du nicht verdient. Also, mit einer offiziellen Zeremonie, können wir sie wenigstens alle zum Schweigen bringen….ach...was ich damit sagen will, lass uns….“

 

„Wei Ying“, unterbrach Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXian war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob das was er sagte, überhaupt noch einen Sinn ergab und als Lan WangJi endlich sprach, fühlte er wie die Stimme ihn aus seinem inneren Chaos in seinem Kopf wieder herauszog. Er hörte sofort auf zu reden, blickte Lan WangJi kurz an und wartete auf dessen nächste Worte.

 

„Lass es uns offiziell machen.“

 

„...Ah!“, entfuhr es Wei WuXian.

 

Lan WangJi hielt seine Hände fest in den seinen.

„Eine offizielle Zeremonie. Mit deinem Namenseintrag in das Lan Clan-Stammbuch.“

 

„Lan Zhan… warte-“

 

„...“

 

„...Ich...“

 

Wei WuXian war verwirrt: Hatte Lan WangJi gerade….gerade das gesagt, was er sagen wollte?

Wei WuXian brach in lautes Lachen aus. Er lachte so stark, dass ihm die Tränen kamen und er sich den Bauch halten musste.

 

„Lan Zhan….du bis….wirklich...zu grausam. Du hast gesagt, was ich sagen wollte, wie soll ich jetzt noch mein Gesicht wahren?“

 

Lan WangJi schien angesichts dieser Worte zu erstarren.

 

Wei WuXians Herz schmolz angesichts Lan WangJis gefrorenem Gesichtsausdruck. Er liebkoste dieses Gesicht und umarmte Lan WangJi dann ganz fest.

 

„Lan Zhan, lass uns eine Zeremonie haben. Trag meinen Namen ins Stammbuch ein. Lass mich ganz dein sein.“, wiederholte er Lan WangJis Worte.

 

Lan WangJi brauchte einer Weile und als er endlich wieder sprach, flatterte seine Stimme sogar bei seinem kurzen „Mhm.“

 

Wei WuXian war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob eine leichte Schneeflocke auf seinen Nacken gefallen war, oder etwas ganz anderes. Er atmete den lieblichen Duft Lan WangJis ein und seufzte in tiefster Zufriedenheit.

 

Wei WuXian hatte vorher schon mit Lan XiChen darüber gesprochen. Aber jetzt ahnte er, dass Lan WangJi ebenfalls mit seinem Bruder schon darüber diskutiert haben musste, bevor Wei WuXian überhaupt den Mut aufbringen konnte mit Lan WangJi persönlich darüber zu reden. Das war so typisch Lan WangJi. Er versprach nichts, was er nicht halten konnte.

 

Aus Lan XiChens Perspektive musste es unglaublich amüsant gewesen sein mit anzusehen, wie beide sich im Kreise drehten, obwohl sie dasselbe wollten.

 

Aber es war, wie Wei WuXian gesagt hatte: es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Zu lange hatten sie die Erlaubnis zu tun und zu lassen was sie wollten ohne aufs Protokoll achten zu müssen, über-strapaziert. Es wurde Zeit sich einer neuen Verantwortung zu stellen, die sie nur voranbringen konnte.

 

Wei WuXian sagte:

„Diese beiden Häschen habe ich als Liebespfand für dich gedacht. Da ich arm bin, kann ich mir leider keine teure, aufwendige Hochzeitsaussteuer leisten. Es liegt nun an dir, ob du jetzt meinen Antrag akzeptierst, HanGuang-Jun.“

 

„Akzeptiert.“, sagte Lan WangJi ohne zu zögern.

 

Wei WuXian lachte.

„Gut, dann lassen wir uns, wenn wir zurück sind, von ZeWu-Jun einfach auslachen, danach denken wir an andere Dinge….wie zum Beispiel….die Konfrontation mit deinem Onkel“, Wei WuXian schauderte am Ende seines Satzes.

 

Lan WangJi drückte fest seine Hände.

„Ich komme mit.“

 

„Das sind deine Worte, HanGuang-Jun.“

 

„Mhm.“

 

Während sie nun dem Haus den Rücken kehrten, hielt Wei WuXian Lan WangJis Hand. Nachdem sie ein kleines Stück gegangen waren, fing es wieder an zu schneien. Lan WangJi blieb plötzlich stehen. Er nahm einen dicken Umhang aus seinem Beutel und legte ihn Wei WuXian um die Schultern.

 

„Den habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen. Wo hast du den gekauft?“ Wei WuXian kuschelte sich tief in die Wärme des Umhangs hinein.

 

„...“

 

Wei WuXian bemerkte Lan WangJis verdächtigen Gesichtsausdruck und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verbeißen.

 

„Na, kein Wunder, dass deine Hände sich rauer als vorher angefühlt haben als du mich berührt hast. Ich hatte mir zwar ausgemalt, dass du zu Hause Kleidung machst, aber ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du mir wirklich eine Robe webst. HanGuang-Jun, du bist so großzügig, ich bin so dankbar, dich geheiratet zu haben!“

 

Lan WangJi lächelte ganz leicht. Dann nahm er aus seinem Beutel einen roten Schirm und spannte ihn auf, um sie vor dem Schneefall zu schützen.

 

„Tu jetzt nicht so als hättest du mich nicht gehört.“, kam Wei WuXian auf den eigentlichen Punkt zurück.

„Lass mich deine Hände sehen, ob du dich irgendwo gestochen hast?“

 

Wei WuXian zog Lan WangJis Hand herüber und überprüfte seine Finger. Und wie erwartet, entdeckte er ein paar sehr, sehr feine Einstiche auf den schlanken Fingern, die ihm selber weh taten.

 

„Lan Zhan...du bist wirklich...Hast du das wieder alles für dich behalten? Also ernsthaft, dein Talent solche schmerzhaften Dinge vor mir zu verheimlichen.“ seufzte Wei WuXian und küsste zuerst zart über die Einstich-Stellen, dann hauchte er seinen warmen Atem darüber, bevor er ihre Finger wieder in einander verschränkte.

 

„Das war bestimmt schwierig, so eine Robe von Grund auf herzustellen, oder?“

 

„...Sehr schwer.“, gab Lan WangJi zu.

 

„Aber du hast es sehr gut hinbekommen“, lächelte Wei WuXian.

 

Auch wenn es nur eine einfache Robe war, fühlte Wei WuXian sich viel wärmer als sonst, es war als ob Lan WangJi ihn umarmte.

 

„Wenn wir wieder in der Wolkenkanzel sind, bringen wir den Kleinen bei, wie man mit Schnee spielt, okay?“

 

„Spielen ist in der Wolkenkanzel verboten.“, sagte Lan WangJi mit ruhiger Stimme.

 

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wir werden ihnen das außerhalb der Wolkenkanzel zeigen. Damit brechen wir keine Regeln, oder?“

 

Lan WangJi antwortete nicht, aber Wei WuXian sah das kleine Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er es verbergen konnte.

 

Zwei Männer, der eine in Weiß, der andere in Schwarz, schlendern unter einem roten Schirm durch den Schnee. Trotz des kalten Windes, bleiben ihre beiden mit Wärme gesättigten Herzen von der Winterkälte unberührt.

 

Ihr Anblick inmitten dieser verschneiten Landschaft ist so hinreißend, dass es jedem Beobachter bei dieser Aussicht den Atem verschlägt, ganz verzaubert von dieser malerischen Szene.

 

Dieser Winter kommt und geht wieder. Alle Jahreszeiten kommen und gehen wieder. Doch diese beiden bleiben so wie sie sind. Nichts kann ihre Beziehung verändern. Sie werden zusammen ihren Weg gehen und wie ihre Spuren im Schnee, werden sie für den Rest ihres Lebens mehr und mehr gemeinsame Erinnerungen sammeln.

 

\- Ende -

 

Anmerkungen:

 

Namen:

Man unterscheidet im chinesischen den persönlichen Rufnamen, den sozialen Namen und den Titel

Wei WuXian = sozialer Name mit dem Dritte ihn anreden, Wei Ying = persönlicher Rufname nur unter engen Verwandten und Freunden, YiLing Patriarch = sein offizieller Titel

Lan WangJi = sozialer Name, Lan Zhan = persönlicher Rufname, HanGuang-Jun = offizieller Titel

Lan XiChen = sozialer Name, Lan Huan = persönlicher Rufname, ZeWu-Jun = offizieller Titel

 

Kun Xian – Seil = ein magisches Seil, mit dem übernatürliche Wesen (Dämonen, Geister etc.) gefangen und gefesselt werden können

 

„3-fache Verbeugung“ = ein traditioneller chinesischer Hochzeitsritus, 1 Verbeugung zum Himmel und zur Erde, 1 Verbeugung zu den Eltern/Ahnen, 1 Verbeugung zum Partner

„Namenseintragung ins Stammbuch/Familienbuch“ = Erlangen einer rechtlichen Position als offizielles Familienmitglied (offizieller Ehepartner)

 

Bichen = Lan WangJis Schwert, Magier können auf ihren Schwertern fliegen

 

Dunkle Künste = der dämonische Daomagie - Pfad auch Ying - Pfad genannt, Wei WuXian ist der Meister dieses Pfades, er ist der erste, der diesen Pfad systematisch beschritten hat

Die dunkle Pfad steht im Gegensatz zum hellen Yang-Pfad, also dem wahren Magie-Pfad. Wei WuXian ist also ein Häretiker

 

Clan, Orden, Familie = ein Clan bezeichnet die Gesamtheit aus der blutsverwandten Familie und der jeweiligen Daomagie - Schule, zur Schule können Leute angehören, die nicht mit der Familie blutsverwandt sind. Der Lan Clan hat seinen Sitz in der Provinz Gusu in den Bergen (Wolkenkanzel). Lan WangJi ist der zweite in der Ranghierarchie der Lan - Familie und der mächtigste Dao - Magier in der MoDaoZuShi - Welt

 

Für weitere Details über die Welt der WuXa oder XianXa: Google it!

 

Für den Roman (den es leider bisher nur in einer englische Fan-Übersetzung gibt):

 

https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/grandmaster-of-demonic-cultivation

Ich werde diese Version der Fan-Übersetzung nach und nach ins deutsche übertragen:-).

 

Thank you shinocchi for giving the permission to translate your story! I am looking forward to translate more of your MoDaoZuShi-Fanfiction this year!

 

Vielen Dank an shinocchi für die Erlaubnis ihre Geschichten ins deutsche übertragen zu dürfen! Ich freue mich darauf, mehr von ihren MoDaoZuShi - Fanfiction dieses Jahr zu übersetzen!


End file.
